Crystal Heart
by Mask of Secrets
Summary: Nai, Taren, Aomie and Athena are going to have the best 2 years of their lives. But then a Mary Sue shows up at the same Voldamort is rising and threatening to destroy Nai's friendship with Harry. Emotions run high and strong at Hogwarts. And with the Horcruxez to destroy, this are getting sticky for Nai and her friends!
1. Back at School

**This Chapter's Competition!**

**For this chapter and the next few I will need dress submission for the Halloween dance! On for each OC labeled below. After reading this please submit not before so you get a sense of what their style is. **

**Rules:**

**You may enter for as many people as you want (Nai, Taren, Aomie, Athena, Ginny, Hermione Luna) but only one for each account.**

**Please paste the link for the Dress picture.**

**Please try to use DiviantArt if possible.**

**A/N:**

**I haven't been doing this kind of stuff very long and I wish you not to judge me on my other work. I have not much experience so… anyway a tip on any submissions of things I like fun names like the main character's name.**

**A/N 2:**

**I must also point out that I like to describe things and my dialogue might not be the best.**

**Meet the Cast of OCs**

**Nai Parks**

**Nai is sixteen when the story starts. Her birthday was on October Eighth. She has a sister named Taren Parks. Nai is funny and Athletic though she has average grades and make a bit of trouble every day for the teachers. Nai is in her sixth year at Hogwarts when the story starts. Nai is a Gryffondor Chaser on the Quiddich team. Nai has honey blond hair and dark blue eyes.**

**Taren Parks**

**Taren is in her Fifth year at Hogwarts and is fifteen when the story starts. She has a little better grade then her sister Nai but still average. Taren is a bit of a goodie two shoes and doesn't like trouble at all. She tries to stay out of the way as much as possible. Taren has auburn hair and electric blue eyes **

**Aomie Fury**

**Aomie is a funny girl of sixteen and also Nai's best friend. She is cute and sarcastic and also very spunky. She dislikes all Slytherens and is an excellent Keeper at Quiddich. Aomie is trouble maker and has average grades except in potions which she does very well at. Aomie has black hair and Amber eyes.**

**Athena Harrows **

**Athena was put in Ravenclaw because of her wit and skill. She is in fourth year when the story starts but can do a mean Reducto curse. Athena was named for the Greek Goddess Athena who was the goddess of war, crafts, and battle strategy. Athena a dark brown hair and grey eyes.**

**Prologue**

_The man stood on the thresh hold hesitating as if waiting for something to happen. "Come in…" said a voice from inside the old patched up hut. As the man climbed the stairs that creaked under his heavily booted feet. "Enter" said a high cold voice. "Yes my lord!" said the man. And he entered. He saw the face of the other man sitting in the room. "You know what you are to do?" the high cold first voice. "Yes, but…" the man trailed off seeing the look in the gleaming red eyes. "I know what to do" he said._

Nai looked up from her book and then down at her sister who was the laying on the floor. Taren (The sister) looked up from her as the compartment door slid open. Ginny Weasly walked in.

"Hi!" she said and sat down.

"Hello!" Nai said.

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked.

"Well, not exactly" Nai said.

Ginny snorted. "I didn't either!" she said.

Taren scratched some more words onto her parchment she was writing.

The door slid open again and Hermione Granger entered and sat with them.

"So" Nai said.

They talked awhile before the door open one more time. Nai's friend entered. Harry Potter. She cursed in her head. Ever since she had turned sixteen Nai had been noticing how cute boys were and she thought Harry was very cute.

"Hey" he said sitting down.

Taren wrote some more on her essay.

Nai sighed. "How was your holiday?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Same old stuff" he said.

Nai nodded.

"Your summer?" he asked.

"Not great" Nai said.

The day steadily wore on as the five talked and Taren wrote.

Nai was in the same year as Harry, Hermione and Ron. Taren was in the same year as Ginny.

"Ooh!" said Taren who always liked to look at Hogwarts when it came into view. They were almost at Hogwarts.

The general clatter of everything happening in the great hall was loud. Nai's best friend Aomie joined them at Gyrffondor table.

The doors behind them opened to admit the first year but behind them was a sixth year. She swept into the hall like a warm summers breeze and sighed like the ocean.

She had long silken black hair. It was as black as ebony, as black as night, as black as a raven's wing. It was soft, silky, shining, shimmering, glowing, glittering, glimmering, beautiful hair that was sooooo gorgeous. He skin was as smooth and creamy as china. Her lips were rosy red and her eyes changed colors like gems in the sunlight. She wore just the normal Hogwearts robes but everyone in the hall except for Nai, Aomie, Taren, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna thought she looked better than anyone ever did.

"Hello!" said Dumbledore kindly to the throng as he looked fondly down at the beautiful girl.

The crowd echoed a dreamy greeting.

"This year we are pleased to welcome an America transfer student!" Dumbledore continued. "She will be sorted last!"

The sorting went on as it normally did. First years got up and sat down then left to the table of the house they had been sorted into.

Finally the beautiful girl stepped up. The hat was placed on her head and it seemed to take an age for her to be sorted but then the hat yelled "GRYFFONDOR!"

A great cheer went up from the Gryffondor's. Harry got to his feet which Nai thought was uncalled for. She may be felt a little jealous. Sighing she began to eat. Across the table the pretty girl sat down and began to tall Harry about her.

"I am Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery!" She said elaborately.

"More like Dyane Mirror dum-dum!" Aomie muttered and Nai cracked up.

Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery shot them a dirty look before pushing Hermione and Ron sideways.

"You can call me Dyane!" she said sweetly.

"And I'm Harry Potter!" Harry said.

"Lovely!" Nai muttered under her breath.

"And!" Dumbledore said in a loud voice after everyone had finished eating. "We will have a Halloween Ball on the 31st of October for 2nd years and older!"

A cheer went up from the room.

The tension of the classes for the sixth years gave a headache to Nai.

The few days leading up to the party Nai still didn't have a partner and she was on the verge on tears one night in the common room when a tearful Aomie came walking through the portrait hole.

"Aomie!" Nai said standing. Her blond braid hit her back as she did so, "What happened?"

"I asked…" Aomie hiccupped, "I asked Dean to the Halloween Ball and since we've been going steady…"

Aomie hiccupped again.

"But he said he would rather go out with Dyane Dum-dum then me!"

Nai sat Aomie down.

"He isn't worth it!" she said. A fire had started to burn inside her. Nai didn't care if she got caught, she didn't care if something bad happened to her, she was going to find a way to get rid of Dyane. For good.

Halfway across the castle Harry and Ron were walking with Dyane with no destination.

"How did you grow up?" Harry asked.

Dyane's expression darkened. "I… don't remember" she said softly. "My parents… are dead… I think…" she said this with such pain and sorrow that Ron and Harry had to comfort her.

"We'll figure out who your parents are Dyane!" Harry said taking her hand.

"What are you doing here?" asked a cold droning voice.

The three turned to see Severus Snape in the corridor. "I thought I had detention with you Ms. Mystery!" Snape said snidely.

"No…" Dyane said confused.

"Now you do!" Snape sneered.

"But…" Dyane said as she was dragged off.

Harry and Ron gave her helpless looks.

Once Snape and Dyane had entered the creepy office of the teacher Snape turned to her.

"What do you want with me?" Dyane asked.

"Not much" Snape said as he walked over and looked at Dyane.

"I know it is something Snape!" Dyane said.

Snape smiled.

"Well…" he said, "I think it's time we take a visit to Little Hangletin! Inperio!"

_Green eyes locked on blue. Dark blue._

_Nai raised her wand._

"_You may duel!" Dumbledore shouted._

_Harry raised his wand._

"_Reducto!" _

"_Stupify!"_

_The two spells collided in midair throwing Nai and Harry off their feet._

_Nai got to her feet and laughed. Harry's hair was sticking up and singed. _

"_You look good!" Nai said._

"_No better that you Natty!" Harry retorted._

_Natty was Harry's nickname for Nai._

_Nai looked down at her own smoking bland hair and shrugged._

"_Never liked that hairdo!" she said._

Present day Nai opened her eyes and found herself staring at the four poster beds ceiling.

It had been a dream.

Only a dream.

Harry would never be like that again.

Ever.


	2. Loss of a Friend

**Thank you for y'all who reviewed my last chapter. I could really use a dress submission though! At least one. So also I think that I'm going to hold two competitions at the same time. The one for this chapter will be at the bottom of the page. I will take everyone's vote on what the winner should be and my vote will count for one. Also I will be adding a poll to my page soon so if you want to check it out go ahead! I have to ask on reviews no really mean criticism. I don't think I'm ready for that. I hope you like the new OC (see right below) and you like this chapter. **

**New OC:**

**Ella Fury**

**Ella has good transfiguration grades. She is in fifth year when the story starts. Ell has caramel hair and amber eyes.**

_It was the day after Nai turned sixteen._

_She was sitting in the Great Hall and playing with some cold pasta._

"_Hey" Harry slipped beside her on the bench._

"_Hi" Nai said._

"_I got you something" Harry said and gave her a package._

"_Thank you" Nai said taking the small box._

_Their hands brushed together just for the shortest instant and then Nai ripped away the brown paper._

_She grinned at Harry. _

"_That's so sweet!" she said as she pulled the gold and green necklace from the box. _

"_Let me put it on" Harry said and took the necklace in his hands and pinned it around Nai's neck._

"_I didn't give it to you yesterday! Sorry" Harry said._

"_No need to be sorry, I think it's very sweet! And pretty!" Nai said._

_Harry took Nai's hand and they sat there until the bell rang_

"_We need to go" Harry said helping Nai off the bench._

"_Yeah" Nai said. _

_Harry kissed her on the cheek and backed up a little._

"_Happy Birthday Nai" He said and sprinted from the hall._

"Nai?" Aomie was waving her hand in front of Nai's face.

"Huh?" Nai asked.

She had fallen asleep by the fire.

"Hello?"

"Sorry" Nai muttered.

Aomie crossed her arms.

"You were thinking about when you and Harry were friends, weren't you?" Aomie asked.

"Yeah…" Nai trailed off deep in thought.

"I know you miss the good old days when you would sneak out Nai but those are over" Aomie said looking sad.

"I guess that I'm just angry about getting ignored" Nai said.

"The first Hogsmead visit is in a few day Nai! Cheer up! And plus you remember that we'll have a completely Dyane Dum-dum free holiday at Christmas!" Aomie said grinning.

Nai grinned too.

This was going to be a great year at school. And she wasn't going to let Dyane Dum-dum ruin it!

Snape walked up the drive with Dyane in his wake. His robes whistled and whipped around him in the wind. A HUGE thunderstorm was coming. He could sense it.

Up in the high window of a tower on the mansion in little Hangletin a small light flickered.

The Unforgivable Curse had long sense worn of Dyane but she wanted to see where the man was going to take her.

Snape pushed open the door.

"Enter" said a female voice.

"Ah, Bellatrix!" Snape answered.

A woman with heavily lidded eyes stepped from the shadows.

"Snape" she said.

"Have you come to see the Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

"I am always at his side!" Bellatrix said.

Dyane cleared her throat but Bellatrix ignored her.

Instead she spoke again to Snape. "I see you brought the weapon!" she said.

"Yes…" Snape said.

Dyane began to back away.

"Do not go anywhere girl!" said a new voice that was high and cold.

A man had come sweeping down the stairs without the three watching.

"Dyane…" Lord Voldamort said.

"I will not comply with your evil ways!" Dyane said.

"I think you will! Bring the girl!" Voldamort said.

Several death eaters came down the stairs flanking a small girl around twelve. Her hair was blackish and her skin was olive.

"Sissy?" she asked in a small voice.

"We'll let your sister go if you swear to work for me!" Voldamort said.

"I'll do it! I swear!" Dyane said.

She couldn't let her sister be harmed.

"Just let Vicky go!" she said.

Voldamort waved his wand and the ropes binding the girl, Vicky, fell off. She ran from the mansion.

"Well" Voldamort said smiling, "What about your first mission…"

Nai crossed her arms across her chest to face Harry.

"So" she said.

"What?" he asked.

Nai knew why she was there. She knew that she had to tell Harry about Dyane and her crazy maniac ways.

For a moment they stood there glaring at each other.

"What do you want!" Harry demanded.

"I want to tell you something!" Nai said.

"About?"

"That Dyane is evil"

Harry looked angrier than ever.

"Just because you're not as pretty as her doesn't mean she's evil!" Harry said.

"You're saying I'm not pretty enough?" Nai asked.

"Oh I don't know, because you don't have black hair you have dirty blond hair!" Harry spat.

"Oh really mister, 'I fought the dark lord you should all worship me!' And it's honey blond, not dirty blond!" Nai snarled.

"Yeah, now you're so great!" Harry said glaring at her.

"I'm not great" Nai said quietly.

"Oh Nai I'm so sorry!" Harry said.

"What's done is done!" Nai said.

"You like me don't you?" Harry asked raising his voice.

"I would if you wouldn't go goggle eyes at every girl who passes in the corridor! Especially Remilda Vain!" Nai shot at Harry.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Harry shouted.

"Me to you jerk! No just stay away from me!" Nai shouted.

And as Harry watched she took the necklace, the gift he had given her almost a year before and threw it on the ground.

"I hate you!" she said and turned on her heel marching from the Common Room.

"Ouch!" Neville said as Harry bent down and picked the necklace up.

He didn't want to lose one of his best friends.

Nai ran. She didn't know where she was going until she remembered something from the year before. In fact as she ran she was so deep in thought she ran into two Ravelclaws walking along.

"Hello Nai" said the taller one.

"Hey Ella!" Nai said then turned to the other girl, "Athena right?"

"Yep!" said the other girl.

"Where are you going?" Ella asked.

"Room of Requirement to drown my sorrows!" Nai said tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"We'll come too!" Athena said.

"Yep! Athena and I have been having boy trouble!" Ella said.

"Plus we can console you!" Athena said.

"Well, I guess you could come with me…" Nai said.

The two others followed Nai to the seventh floor of Hogwarts. They walked up and down the starch of blank wall and the Room of Requirement's door appeared in the black wall.

"Come on" Nai said sighing.

The three entered the room but to their surprise something wasn't right.

The room was the size of a cathedral, filled with towering stacks of junk. But what was the strangest thing? As they entered someone came around the corner.

He yelled and ran back into the mountains of stuff. Nai and Ella moved to follow but Athena shook her head.

"We shouldn't follow him! We should tell Dumbledore!"

As the three sprinted for Dumbledore's office many thoughts ran through Nai's head.

"_Why had he been there?"_ was the one that crossed her mind most.

They were caught running by Taren who stopped them.

"Why are you running?" she asked.

"No time Taren!" Nai said out of breath.

"Have… to… see… the… headmaster…" Ella wheezed out.

"Well, then you should know, that his office is the other way, and that the password is Berty Bots Every Flavor Beans!" Taren said.

"Thanks sis!" Nai said, "Wait what? We're running the wrong way?"

Taren sighed.

"C'mon, let me show you!" she said and led the other three several floors down to where a gargoyle was guarding the ever spinning staircase.

"Password?" The Gargoyle asked.

"Berty Bots Every Flavor Beans!" Taren said the gargoyle jumped aside to admit hem.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Nai said bursting through the door to the headmaster's office.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked looking up from his papers.

"Headmaster, we found someone in the Room of Requirement! He was leaving but he couldn't of been up to any good!" Nai said her voice a little too loud.

"Slow down my dear girl! Who was in the room?" Dumbledore said.

"Draco Malfoy!" Nai said breathlessly.

**So onward with this. I can't wait to see all the reviews I get for this chapter! I have the competition here so…**

**Do you think that Dyane's sister Vicky should come to Hogwarts? If so, which house would she be in?**

**Also I want your opinion on pairings!**

**The parings below are the ones I have narrowed it down to. If any other pairings that I don't like are to come through on a review I will not take them into account.**

**Nai and Harry**

**Dyane and Harry**

**Ginny and Harry**

**Now for Aomie's, Ella's, Taren's, and Athena's pairings!**

**Aomie and Harry**

**Aomie and Dean (My personal fav because Dean's a side person)**

**Aomie and Draco (No!)**

**Ella and Harry**

**Ella and Neville**

**Ella and Seamus**

**Ella and Seth (OC original pair for Ella, broke up with Ella when Dyane came to school)**

**Athena and random boy**

**Athena and Seamus**

**Taren and Harry**

**Taren and Dean**

**Taren and Seamus**

**Taren and Neville**

**Taren and Ron**

**Now that you have these to take into account I want to tell you about the rules!**

**If any other pairings that I don't like are to come through on a review I will not take them into account. This is the first rule you have to think about when doing this.**

**You can vote for each OC (Nai, Aomie, Ella, Athena, Taren) but only one per account.**

**Try to keep is simple**

**I will take the most votes on each and take them into account along with my vote.**


	3. The First Quiddich Match

**Thanks to all who reviewed my story and did competitions. I like it a lot. The other competitions still stand but there will not be one for this chapter. I need to have some ideas for them. **

"Miss Parks I think you missed something in your evidence of this!" Dumbledore said clearly thinking that the evidence behind the statement wasn't true.

Nai stamped her foot.

"No Professor!" She said in frustration.

Taren looked at Dumbledore.

"Miss Parks, Miss Fury, Miss Harrows, and the other Miss Parks I would suggest that you return to your common rooms at once!" Dumbledore said.

Just then the door opened and Harry entered looking over his shoulder as he did.

"Look who it is!" Nai spat at him.

"Um… The Headmaster called me here for a reason Nai…" Harry said looking at the floor as if not wanting to meet Nai's angry gaze.

"I was going anyway!" Nai said coldly and marched away without another word.

"Bye" Taren said waving unenthusiastically. Elle and Athena looked at him then blinked and left.

Down in Hogsmead Dyane was walking swiftly and purposely toward the gates with winged boars on them with Snape striding next to her.

"I think you have made a wise choice" Snape said.

"My calling is not to serve him" Dyane said.

"But your father is so proud of you now for doing that!" Snape said, "This is your calling Dyane except it!"

Dyane stopped and glared at him.

"No matter what my heart remains pure as a unicorn's!" she shouted.

"That will not matter now" Snape hissed.

"You're forcing me to do this!" Dyane said in anger.

"But it is what you must do! And only you can do it!" Snape said.

"I know!" Dyane said slightly annoyed with Snape's cryptic attitude.

"Really? Do you think you can? He's your friend!" Snape said.

Dyane sighed. "

"I know I can do this!" she said.

Snape smiled cruelly. They now stood at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Shall we?" Snape asked.

Dyane nodded and the two walked through the door.

Aomie looked at the floor.

She was cold.

She was sad.

She sat on the moving staircase but no students passed her. It was after hours.

She sighed then stood up.

"Who there?" said s voice.

Then Argus Filch came around the corner.

Aomie jumped up.

"Hahahahahaha! Student out of bed!" Filch said.

Aomie looked stunned for a moment then shrugged.

"Don't care about detention" She said.

"Well that takes the fun out of it!" Filch said glumly.

"Um… when is detention?" Aomie asked.

"Snape's office on Saturday the 16th!" Filch said with glee.

"But, the first Quiddich match of the season! They'll be a Keeper short!" Aomie said.

"They can use Wazby, or whatever his name is" Filch said and dragged Aomie back to the portrait hole.

Nai couldn't believe that her life was going to be ruined. She was turning sixteen this month (October) and she wasn't even going to have a single gift or happy birthday!

So you're probably thinking why Nai was turning sixteen not seventeen. She was accepted when she was ten because her birthday was so early to the beginning of the school year it just wouldn't have been fair.

Nai was sitting alone in the common room when the portrait hole opened and Aomie was thrust in unceremoniously.

"And stay there!" said the voice of the care taker Argus Filch.

Aomie came and sat down next to Nai.

"Hey" Nai said.

"Um… we're going to be a Keeper short on Saturday the 16th" Aomie said.

"Oh" Nai said.

"Aren't you disappointed?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing to live for really. Dyane stole my friends. My one chance at a boyfriend. Is gone. I am going to turn sixteen and nobody in this world is going to remember are they? Because Dyane Dum-dum took everything I ever wanted or cared about! They don't seem to even notice me anymore! I'm just trying to live a normal life as a witch and then BAM! Suddenly Miss I'm so perfect you all have to worship me! Shows up and ruins my life. If she doesn't mess up soon I'm going to leave Hogwarts and not come back. I think I'd go to Italy!" Nai said in a depressed tone.

"Well, your life is miserable? What about mine?" Aomie said.

"Oh don't start with that! You know I care about my friends!" Nai snapped.

She then buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Nai, I know it's just… I'd run away with you. I know I would" Aomie said.

"I know" Nai said through sobs.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Aomie said helping Nai to her feet, "Shall we show Dyane whose boss?"

"Yes!" Nai said, "Yes we shall!"

The snow drifted downward from the cold dark sky. It was in the middle of October and the snow had come way too early this year.

Professor Dumbledore looked downward at the students in the courtyard trying to keep warm.

"But professor!" McGonagall said as she swept to Dumbledore's side.

"I know Minerva! I have looked at the good and the harm my choice will do, but I think it will do more good than harm!" Dumbledore said firmly.

"I am sorry headmaster but…" McGonagall said in a tight voice.

"You called for me headmaster?" said a new cold voice from the doorway.

"Ah Severus!" Dumbledore said.

Snape swept over to where the other two were standing.

"Did you escort the girl with here?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes" Snape answered.

Dyane in all her beauty and glory stepped in the room.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore! You called?" she said her voice rich with happiness and beauty.

"Yes, you see, I must go away for a while and I want you to run the school. Minerva and Severus will advise you but mainly it is up to you!" Dumbledore said.

"Yes Headmaster" Dyane said.

"There's a good girl" Dumbledore said then turned to McGonagall, "Are the boundaries out of this room safely removed for the time being?" he asked her.

"Yes" she said.

"Then I must go!" Dumbledore said and disapperated.

"How does power feel, Dyane?" Snape asked coolly.

"Good, and different!" Dyane said.

"_We are solemnly mourning the loss of our keeper but the bright side is we still have out seeker!" _ Peeves said as he floated along.

"Our keeper?" Ron asked as he passed Peeves in the corridor, "That bloody should be Gryffondor keeper and seeker!"

Peeves cackled and shot off.

Ron shrugged and then kept walking. He walked right into Dyane who was wearing long silver and green robes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ron demanded.

"I'm the temporary headmistress!" Dyane told him.

"So?" Ron said.

"I'm making Slytheren win this match!" Dyane said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Draco Malfoy is on their team and he is cute!" Dyane said.

"So Harry and I aren't cute?" Ron demanded anger rising.

"Oh but you are! I have to be fair to everyone though!" Dyane said.

"Um… okay?" Ron said as he left Dyane and sprinted down to the pitch.

He met Harry in the changing rooms. Harry had become very distant lately always looking at the necklace that used to be Nai's.

"Cheer up mate!" Ron said.

Harry jumped. "Wha- oh" he said.

"Don't be so glum!" Ron said.

"Really?" Harry said, "You didn't hear what Dyane had to say about Slytheren?"

"Oh I did mate! I did! But we can still try!" Ron said grabbing his broom.

"I just miss Nai and Taren, and Aomie, and Ginny and Hermione!" Harry said, "They all don't want to look at me"

"Sad! Oh well!" Ron said.

Just then Nai entered the changing rooms.

"Oh it you" she said and turned to leave.

"Nai wait!" Harry said but she had already left.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Harry asked glumly.

"Sure, we need her!" Ron said and they lined up to leave onto the pitch.

A few minute later Nai poked her head back in and began to change into her Quiddich robes.

Then she grabbed her broom (A Clean Sweep 3000) and walked onto the pitch.

Nai joined Ginny who was glaring daggers at Harry.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they were up and away.

It took to minutes flat for Harry to catch the snitch.

And it was over.

But then another loud whistle came as the teams touched down.

Snape, McGonagall, and Dyane were marching toward them.

"Slytheren wins!" Dyane said.

"But didn't you see Mister Potter catch the snitch?" McGonagall asked in anger.

"That I did! Marvelous catch but Slytheren wins! They have to win! They do!" Dyane said annoyed.

"I am sorry, but Potter caught the-"

"We are well aware that Potter caught the snitch Minerva!" Snape said.

"Severus!" McGonagall pleaded.

"You will all go back to what you were doing before the match!" Snape said cruelly.

"Oh course we will" Nai said in a mock imitation of Dyane.

"I could-!" Dyane said angered.

"Have me expelled?" Nai asked, "That's what I want so it isn't a punishment! Anywhere is better than here!"

And with that she pushed passed everyone and walked out of the pitch. Only one place left un touched.

The Forbidden Forest.


	4. Forest Fight

**Thanks for all that reviewed me! I would really like it if you would keep me updated on how I did on each chapter. For all you Cho Chang lovers out there I would suggest not reading from here on because you might not like the outcome of the pairings. I don't like Cho Chang (Sorry) please don't hate me for saying that. The same competitions still stand but I could like it if you read this please to review it. If you are new here you should read from the beginning. If you like the other pairings such as Fleur and Bill I'm going to make some cruel jokes about them. I hope my dialogue is good enough to make it seem like a good story but I need dress submissions or the competition will last for Slughorn's Christmas party too. I most likely will anyway but I really need some help here! Please!**

Nai ran.

She tripped and fell but got back up.

She ran into the forest.

She didn't want to have to deal with life any more.

If she was going to grow up, she was going to live away from Hogwarts.

Dyane had ruined everything. Her life. Her friend. Her chance at a romance with Harry Potter.

"Why are you not still running?" said a voice behind her.

Nai raised her wand and turned then shouted "Stupify!"

"Protego!"

"Reducto!"

"Protego!"

Her opponent stopped deflecting her spells.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Nai yelled.

The boy she was dueling lazily flicked the spell away.

"You know I really hate you Gryffondors" said Draco Malfoy.

"I see so, or else you wouldn't bother me!" Nai replied snidely.

"You were in the Room of Requirement! And since I'm going to kill you along with Dumbledore and Harry Potter, oh and all the mud-bloods and blood traitors in the school I think I'll tell you why first. I think I'll start when I was branded with the mark!" Malfoy said sneering.

Nai's mind raced.

"_Something to distract him…"_ she thought. _"I need something to distract him from me so I can hex him!"_ then the incantations she needed hit her.

"So" Nai said.

"Yes, as I was saying I was branded and given the job of killing Dumbledore. I have been removed from this job because of… other things going that need my attention though. The Dark Lord wishes me to be the one to wipe the Mud-bloods out and destroy the Blood traitors! And if I can, I will be made headmaster. And the noble house of Slytheren will rule!" Malfoy said.

"Really?" Nai scoffed.

"My plane has no flaws. There is a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement and I am fixing it. when my job has been done the Death Eaters will come to Hogwarts. You cannot fight back!" Malfoy sneered.

"I grow tired of you talking like this!" Nai said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy demanded.

"I mean… Selencio! Conjunctivitis!" Nai shouted.

Malfoy stumbled to one side his hands over his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out of it. Malfoy tried to aim but Nai's second jinx had damaged his eye sight so he couldn't see.

"Stupify!" Nai said and Malfoy keeled over.

Nai sighed. "They never learn do they?" she asked herself.

"Oh but we do!" said yet another voice.

"Great!" Nai muttered, "I've walked straight into an ambush!"

"Have you seen Nai?" Aomie asked as she sprinted through the corridors closely followed by Ella, Athena, and Taren.

The boy to which whom Aomie had been talking to shook his head.

"I dunno, she took off in to the forest after the match. She was upset by our new headmistress!" the boy said.

"Thanks, um… new headmistress?" Aomie said pausing.

"Where have you been all morning?" the boy asked, "Haven't you heard that Dyane was appointed headmistress while Dumbledore is away?"

"No, no I haven't!" Aomie said and turned to her friends.

"Ah! Gryffondors! Let's ask them about Draco!" said a Slythren girl from down the corridor.

"OKAY LOT! LISTEN UP!" Ella said to the gaggle of Slytheren girls, "WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SO EVER WHERE DRACO MALFOY IS!"

This had been the fourth time that day they had been asked that question.

"TELL US!" the group of girls screamed.

Ella shook her head. "WE DON'T KNOW!" she shouted back at them.

"What is going on here?" Asked Ginny pushing through the crowd. She was followed by Luna who looked like she was there by mistake.

"These girls won't stop bothering us about Malfoy" Aomie spat.

"Okay everyone clear out they don't know!" Ginny said waving her arms and pushing the group down the corridor.

"Have you seen Nai?" she asked rejoining the other five as they walked.

"No" Aomie said.

"We were going to ask you that!" Taren said.

"That boy said something about the Forbidden Forest" Athena said running her hands through her hair.

"Well, we should look there!" Ginny said, "Me and Hermione need some help!

It was a chilly day as the six, all wearing coat strode down the lawns of Hogwarts toward the black tree line of the forest. Smoke rose from Hagrid's hut at the forest's edge.

"Where are you six of too?" he asked as they approached.

"No time Hagrid, need to find Nai!" Ginny said and they pushed past him and walked into the forest.

"You come back 'ere! Come back 'ere right now!" Hagrid called after them.

The trees overhead became thicker so it was harder to see.

"Lumos!" Athena said and a light appeared at the tip of her wand.

Crack.

Something behind them moved.

They wheeled to see a centaur standing there.

"Students?" he asked.

"Um… yes" Aomie said.

"Why are you here?" asked the centaur.

"Looking for a friend" Ella said.

"Another student did pass this way not to long ago" the half-breed said.

He pointed into a thick wall of brambles.

"Not in there!" Athena said.

"Yes" The centaur said, "Go find your friend. I wish you to leave safely from these parts so I shall alert my fellows not to harm you foals"

"Thank you" Ella said.

They turned and began to pick their way through the brambles.

It was slow going. Many a time brambles would scrape along their faces.

Finally they emerged in a place where the trees were thinner.

"I know this place…" Aomie said.

They all looked at her.

"Hagrid took Nai and me to here to see the dragons two years ago!" Aomie said.

"But…" Ginny said but her unspoken question was answered by the yell of Nai screaming an incantation.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled.

"Nox" Athena said the light went out.

The six moved forward.

"What…" Aomie said when she saw what was happening.

Nai was standing her back against a tree dueling three people. Two were Death Eaters with hoods and masks on their heads the other were Dyane.

Nai was holding her own.

And if luck could have anything worse, Draco Malfoy was lying face down in the dirt. He looked like she had been stunned.

"Furnunculus!" Nai cried and tons of ugly boils began to pop up all over Dyane's face and hands. She shirked and dropped her wand.

"Crucio" said a male voice from under one of the hoods.

"Pretego!" Aomie yelled.

The spell rebounded upon the caster.

"Avis!" Athena said and birds sprouted from her wand.

They flocked around the other death eater.

He batted at them.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Ginny said and the one who had cast the torture spell's legs snapped together.

"Stupify!" Ella and the other death eater keeled over.

"Thanks" Nai said.

"Oh yeah! Stupify!" Aomie said and the last death eater fell on his masked face.

Nai walked away from the tree and looked down at her work.

Dyane was the only one who was standing. She was screaming in horror at the boils covering her face.

"Let's just… Obliviate! Stubify!" Nai said and Dyane fell to the ground.

The others wiped the memories of the others and then using a spell to lift Draco and Dyane's bodies the hauled them to the edge of the forest.

"Hagrid!" Nai said, "I walking in on them fighting!"

It was good Hagrid believed them or else there would have been trouble.

Malfoy was given detention for the rest of the year even though it was only October and Dyane was resting up in the headmaster's study which left Harry open to ask to the Halloween dance. But as the days wore on Nai figured she didn't want to go with him. One day as she was walking down from the common room for lunch she heard huffing a puffing as someone was running after her.

She turned around to see Professor Slughorn.

"Oh, my, my" Slughorn panted.

"What is it Professor?" Nai asked pleasantly. She had been in much better spirits since Dyane wasn't around.

"Oh, I- need- to- tell you- something" Slughorn said as he gasped for breath.

"What?" Nai asked.

"That you have been excepted into the Slug Club due to your outstanding performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Slug said with glee as he straightened.

"Thanks Professor!" Nai said and sprinted of to the Great Hall.

Grinning she entered and joined Aomie and Taren at the Gryffondor table.

"Why are you smiling?" Aomie asked as she took a bite of cold pasta.

"I was invited in to the Slug Club!" Nai said as she took some grilled cheese on to her plate.

"Oh, me too" Aomie said.

"I wasn't" Taren said darkly.

"Sorry Taren!" Nai said.

"Um… Nai?" said someone behind her.

Nai turned and looked up at Ron.

"Oh hi Ron, want to sit with us?" Nai asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"So…" Taren asked, "Have you been invited into the Slug Club?"

"Nope!" Ron said.

Hermione and Ginny joined them at the table a few minutes later.

"I got the letter from mum that you can come to the Burrow for Christmas!" Ginny said happily.

"That's great!" Nai said.

"A whole three weeks away from Dyane Dum-dum!" Aomie said.

"Yep!" Ginny said cheerily.

"Ron, are you angry about not being around her at Christmas?" Hermione said carefully.

"I'll be glad" Ron said, "Honestly, I'm sick of her. She may have my best mate fooled but not me!"

A tingling feeling started up in Nai's stomach.

"Oh, I'm sure you filthy mud-bloods and blood traitors will have a grand old time at that creaking shack Weasly calls a house!" Said a drawling voice from a little ways down between the tables.

"Malfoy" Nai hissed.

"Leave it" said Hermione and grabbed Ron's robes as he began to stand up.

Shrugging Ron went back to his toast.

"Did you see the save I made as keeper last game?" he asked.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Ginny said.

"What I heard of it, it sounded great" Aomie said.

"Sorry you couldn't be keeper!" Ron said through a mouthful of golden toast.

"That's good you didn't see it because Dyane Dum-dum decided that Slytheren would win just because she liked Malfoy" Ginny said. She casually took a sip of water from her cup like this was an everyday occurrence.

Aomie shrugged. "We got the points for catching the snitch though!" she said.

"Harry was great" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Nai muttered.

"Oh, you're not still angry about that fight you had with him are you?" Hermione asked in a bossy tone.

"Well, no Hermione" Nai admitted.

"Great! So you won't mind if Harry comes for Christmas will you?" Ron asked.

"No, as long as he doesn't start swooning at the sight of Dyane!" Nai said.

They all laughed.

Ron was back with them. Nai didn't hate Harry anymore.

All was well.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Writing it made me have a warm feeling inside since its fall and all. I love this story and it's OCs. I am going to put up a poll on my home page that ask which OC **_**you**_** like best and I'll put the winning OC up in a couple chapters!**


	5. Birthday Suprise

**Thanks to all who reviewed me! I really like you UMADBRO-Yes-DeskFlip for being so positive about my writing. I didn't know if anyone would like this story. The Vicky Comes to Hogwarts Competition is closed so yeah! I'll have to think about a new competition that you can do. Btu I just have to say thank you soooooo much for reviewing my story! Oh yeah and I liked your pairing idea UMADBRO-Yes-DeskFlip! Thanks!**

Nai swung her legs back and forth like a little kid up on the out jut of rock she was sitting on. She hummed a song to herself as she looked over at the horizon.

Shrugging she looked down at her slightly soggy text book.

"Um… may I join you Natty?" someone asked her.

Nai looked around to see Harry on the other side of the insanely dangerous crossing you had to cross to get to the best view on the rock.

"If you can get across" Nai said shrugging.

"Sorry about treating you like that Natty" Harry said as he puzzled over how Nai had gotten over the crossing.

"It's fine" Nai said.

"Um… yeah Natty? How did you cross this?"

"Oh, I used a fixing charm" Nai said.

"Um…" Harry said.

Nai sighed and got up. She pointed her wand at the crumbling stone.

"Reparo!" she cried.

Like a bridge falling apart in reverse stones flew up from the area below the rock and shoved themselves into place.

"Whoa!" Harry said.

"C'mon before I change my mind" Nai said.

Harry picked his was across the makeshift bridge and joined Nai.

"I'm really sorry about… all the stuff that I said" He said.

"It's fine" Nai said.

"I think that you're missing this" Harry held up the necklace but Nai closed his hand over it.

"You keep it" she said, "That something happened between us. Something broke. I don't think we can ever be friends again. And I want you to remember me. Always."

"But I'm-" Harry said.

"I know you're sorry Harry, but me and you used to be the best of friends... Look… I'm really sorry" Nai said.

"It's sad, you know that we had some many great adventures together just to have them all ruined by Dyane" Harry said.

"Maybe someday we can make up. But that's not today Harry Potter" Nai said.

"I guess not. I'll go back to being The Boy Who Lived… and…" Harry said quietly.

"I'll go back to being Nai Parks. The hero wannabe" Nai said.

"I guess so" Harry said.

"Guessing is for idiots Harry" Nai said.

"I thought you didn't like calling people stuff like that!" Harry said.

"Maybe I don't maybe I do" Nai said punching softly in the shoulder.

"But I am sorry" Harry said.

"I know, but you've got a lot on your mind" Nai said, "Now please leave me alone"

"Okay" Harry said standing up.

"See soon Harry Potter" Nai said looking up and giving her signature slightly raised eyebrows look.

"Yeah. I guess I will" Harry said.

"But for now, I think we need some time" Nai said.

"I do to" Harry said and walked away leaving Nai deep in her thoughts.

"Nai! Wake up! Wake up Nai!" some was shouting at Nai to get up.

Was it her mum trying to get her ready for school like she had when Nai had been younger?

Nai had a sudden image of Eight-year old Nai lying in bed shaking her head. Nai's hair had been wavy then and much darker.

"Oh whatever! Sleep through your Birthday!" said the voice.

Nai sat straight up.

It was two days after the talk she had had with Harry. She opened her eyes. And then Nai remembered that it was her birthday.

She grinned at the group of girls sitting on her bed.

The faces of Hermione, Ginny, Taren, Aomie, Lavender Brown, and Pavati Patil, grinned back at her.

"You are impossible to wake up!" Aomie said in a huff.

"You even told her to go away!" Hermione said through giggles.

"Is it my Birthday already?" Nai asked.

"Uh- yeah! Duh!" Taren said.

Nai snorted.

"So, we got you some gifts!" Ginny said grinning.

"Really? I didn't think you would remember! I thought we were all tied up with Dyane Dum-dum!" Nai said.

"Huh?" Taren said.

"Your birthday is a week before Halloween lady!" Aomie said.

"Good point" Nai said.

"Let's get on with it!" said Lavender.

"Mine first!" Taren said and reached over and grabbed a small package from her trunk.

Nai opened it find two bracelets. One was a charm bracelet with charms like a wand and a tawny owl. The other was a bracelet with a half heart bead. It said Big Sister.

"Oooooooooh!" Pavati said.

Lavender gasped. "That is sooooooo pretty!" she said.

"Great Taren! Thanks!" Nai leaned over and hugged Taren.

They had grown apart with having to study so it was nice to bond again.

"Mine next!" Aomie said. She grabbed a slightly bigger package from off the ground. "Here" she said. The package looked like a book but with a strange lump in the middle.

Nai ripped off the paper to find a sketchpad and a package of colored pencils in it.

Hermione gave Nai a muggle book that she thought Nai would like, it was called Black Stallion. Ginny said that her mum had sent something too. Ginny herself gave a gold and red badge with the Gryffondor lion on it. Mrs. Weasly and the other Weasly had sent some homemade fudge and some Filibuster Fireworks.

Lavender and Pavati had gotten Nai a new cloak since Nai had worn about a hundred holes in her old one.

"I love them!" Nai said grinning.

"Yay!" Lavender said.

"Shall we go get some breakfast?" Aomie asked.

"Sure!" Nai said and after she had gotten dressed in her school robes they went down into the common room.

"Hey Nai!" said Seamus Finnegan.

"What's up?" Aomie said flashing him a peace sign.

Ron joined them as they left the Portrait hole. Lavender and Pavati went to sit with their other friends when they reached the great hall.

"Hi Ron!" They said almost in unison.

"Hello Nai, Hermione, Ron, Taren, Ginny!" Neville said passing them.

"Hi Neville!" Nai said.

"How was your morning?" Hermione asked Ron once Neville had moved on.

"Fantastic!" Ron said sarcastically, "Snape caught me trying to get into the Room of Requirement"

"Why were you trying to get in there?" Taren asked raising her eyebrows.

"Harry set me up to it! Trying to find Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Yeah, well… Malfoy is over there" Aomie said thrusting her thumb toward Slytheren table.

"Oh, well" Ron said looking sheepish.

Hermione laughed.

Taren imitated Malfoy's drawling voice "I'm a pure blood so I deserve the best pancakes in the wizarding world!" she said.

They all cracked up.

They stopped laughing though when the doors to the Entrance Hall opened and Dumbledore himself came sweeping in with Dyane and Snape in his wake.

"I'm telling you Headmaster! This school needs my authority!" Dyane said loudly.

At Slytheren table Draco Malfoy looked up from his food.

"I am sorry Dyane! I am back!" Dumbledore said.

"But headmaster! It would be wise to let the girl lead!" Snape said.

"You are forgetting the headmaster of this school Severus!" Dumbledore said in a calm tone.

"Yes, but why can't you see? The Dark Lord fears Dyane even more than you!" Snape pleaded.

"The safety of my students is my concern but I think it wise to take back my place!" Dumbledore said.

"No…" Nai said softly. She had just seen something. Dyane had grabbed her wand and sneakily pointed it at Dumbledore.

"What?" Aomie asked Nai.

"Dyane is going to do something! Imperious him or something!" Nai breathed.

"Oh no…" Hermione said.

And just like that it happened.

"I guess she could go on as headmistress for a while longer…" Dumbledore said in a dreamy voice. Then he left the hall.

"No, no, no!" Nai whispered.

"No!" Hermione said.

"C'mon, we have a lot to discuss!" Aomie said.

"Yeah" Nai said and they left the hall.

But as they did Aomie shot an I'm-Watching-You sign at Malfoy.

"What do you think that was about?" Taren asked.

"Dunno" Ginny said.

"I just can't believe-" but they never got to find out what Hermione couldn't believe.

As she said this the front doors burst open.

A girl wearing rags came through the door.

"Help!" she said falling to her knees.

Now what was Nai thinking?

Most people want a car for their sixteenth birthday. Or clothes. Or jewelry. But no! What Nai got was a twelve year old girl running through Hogwarts front door screaming bloody murder!

"He's after me!" she screamed. People began to pour out of the Great Hall some still holding food.

"He's- he's after me! He wants to kill me! She bargained for my freedom!" the poor girl yelled.

"Slowdown" Nai said stepping out of the massively swelling crowd.

She walked over and bent down to her knees putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Who are you?" she asked.

"V-Vicky!" the girl said.

"Who's after you?" asked Aomie.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Vicky sobbed.

"Bloody 'ell!" Ron said joining them at Vicky's side.

"And who bargained for you freedom?" Nai asked shooting Ron a look.

Through sobs Vicky managed on word. A name.

"Dyane" she hiccupped.


	6. A Daily Article

**Thank you for all who reviewed me! I enjoy the feedback. It's nice to find people who read my work. I am trying to stay close to the book as I can so I want a little feedback on that too. The latest competition is at the end of this. Well, I have a new OC. The profile of her was not included when she was introduced because the new OC didn't play a big role until this point in time. **

**Victoria (Vicky) Mystery**

**Vick was born as an understudy to her sister Dyane Mystery. It wasn't until she was seven that she began to develop. Her sister Dyane was always beating her up but Vicky always looked up to Dyane. She was kidnapped by Voldamort and was tortured. Vicky has a sly personality and is clever and smart. She has good grades and can produce a Patroness which is a snake. She has blackish coal hair and olive skin. **

"Excuse me?" Dyane asked Voldamort.

"I am sorry Dyane! But your sister has spilled the beans about you. So I'll have to kill you!" Voldamort said.

"Who would believe the word of a twelve **year** old girl?" Bellatrix asked from one of the dark corners of the room.

"And why would you need to kill me? I could kill you and then continue your work!" Dyane said and her eyes glinted red.

"I know you would come through and join me Dyane!" Voldamort said gleefully.

"But I know about your Horcruxez!" Dyane said smiling.

"You could never find them!" Voldamort said but there was fear in his voice.

"And I could then kill you!" once again Dyane's eyes gleamed with a red light.

"My lord! Her heart is corrupt!" Bellatrix hissed, "Kill her now!"

"No Bellatrix!" Voldamort said.

"Good…" Dyane smiled cruelly, "Now you will no longer be called Death Eaters!"

"No, we shall!" Bellatrix said and Dyane didn't argue.

"But we have to be strong Voldamort!" Dyane said.

Her eyes glinted red one more time.

"The task that you have set me shall be fulfilled!" Dyane said

"Honestly Ronald" Hermione said.

"What Hermione?" Ron said.

The twos breath froze in the air.

"You can't stop thinking about Harry can you? He's not himself!" Hermione said. Her bushy brown hair stuck out from beneath her hat.

"I can! I've been thinking about the last Quiddich match!" Ron said.

Hermione laughed.

"What?" Ron said.

Snow was beginning to fall heavily and Ron and Hermione turned back to head toward the castle.

"We haven't spoken to Hagrid lately have we?" Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "Nope!" he said.

"Let's go see him!" Hermione said.

"Fine!" Ron said and the two turned around and began to tread to Hagrid's hut

_Thump, thump, thump!_

Hermione hammered on Hagrid's door.

"Who is it?" said a gruff voice from inside.

"Don't let them in!" said another voice from inside.

"Who cares what you think?" Hagrid said.

Then the door opened.

"Come in" Hargid said.

Hermione and Ron entered to find the hut already filled.

Sitting on the chairs around the table was Deloris Umbrage, Rufus Scrimjour, several Ministry officials and Harry.

"Oh, yes, let them in Hagrid!" said Scrimjour.

"As I was saying! This is going to be the best article ever!" said a female reporter that Hermione and Ron couldn't see.

"Er…'eah!" Hagrid said gruffly.

"But did you not stop the people going into the forest?" Umbrage asked.

"Ruddy reporter… oh sorry! No I 'idn't stop 'em!" Hagrid said.

"I can't wait until this comes out!" said the female reporter.

"This will have consequences Hagrid!" Scrimjour said.

"Sorry" Hagrid said.

"We should leave!" Hermione said and Harry joined her.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione said the next morning at breakfast.

"What?" Ron asked

"She did it again!" Hermione replied. She set the paper down so the others could see.

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_Yesterday the minister of magic went in to Hogwarts grounds along with Deloris Umbrage and several other ministry officials. They went to Rubias Hagrid's hut on the ground. Hagrid is the Hogwarts Game keeper and we went there to question him on an occurrence that Albas Dumbledore tried to cover up! It was around a week ago that five student sprinted into the Forbidden Forest. What went on in there nobody knows besides the five people and Nai Parks the one that these students were looking for._

_We questioned all five but skimmed over Nai Parks because she seems to be at a low and she hexed the examiner. The interviews went well and we found out what was the goings on in that forest._

_Hagrid was standing on the edge of the forest when these students went into the forest and he was feeding his new Hippogriff Wither Wings. He called to get them back but what he said was this, "Well, what was goin' on wasn't clear to me. A match had just finished and Nai had just gone into the forest. She didn't look happy so I didn't ask her where she was going. So then her friends came sprinting down and I wanted to steop them but I didn't want to interfere. You never interfere with Nai and Aomie when their angry. Or Ginny Weasly for that matter. So I just called for 'em to come back but they didn't so I went on with my day. But then there they come walking out of the forest with to bodies floating next to 'em! And I was scared out of me skin 'cause I didn't know what to do. One was that Malfoy boy and the other was a girl. What's her face! Dyane! I helped 'em brings those people back to the castle and then I asked 'em what they did in that there forest and they wouldn't say!" but after that he wouldn't speak. _

_We asked Draco Malfoy but he didn't know a thing that happened. Both his and Dyane's memories had been wiped clean! _

_Then we asked Aomie Fury and all she said was, "Hahaha! Cute! Like I'm going to tell __**you**__!"_

_When we asked Nai Parks she hexed the examiner! _

_When we asked Ginny Weasly she told us that "Draco Malfoy and Dyane had been fighting. To make sure that they wouldn't fight again we wiped their memories"_

_When we asked Ella Fury she said "Wisdom beyond measure man's greatest treasure!"_

_So did Athena Harrows. It was annoying but all we got was what we needed!_

"So?" Ron asked.

"They could sack Hagrid for this!" Hermione shot at him.

"Boy Hermione! Don't be so grim!" Ron said snoring, "He won't get sacked!"

"I just don't know!" Hermione sighed.

Aomie crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" she spat at the boy with white blond hair standing in front of her.

"I want to know about what happened in the forest!" Malfoy said.

"Read the stupid prophet! It'll tell everything!" Aomie snapped at Malfoy.

"I don't read the prophet!" Malfoy said.

"Oh you don't do you?" Aomie said.

"No!" Malfoy said.

"Sorry, I can't tell you!" Aomie snarled.

"C'mon!" Malfoy pleaded.

"Hahaha! Like I'm going to tell _you_!" Aomie said and turned away in disgust.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Malfoy said.

"Pretego!" Aomie shouted blocking the curse, "You have to be quicker Draco" Aomie sneered.

"I just want to know!" Malfoy said.

"I don't know! I got there and you were lying face down in the dirt!" Aomie said.

"Oh, oh" Malfoy said.

Aomie turned to leave.

"Be careful where you step Aomie Fury!" Malfoy said, "Be careful where you step!"

"Hi sweetie!" Nai said as she walked past Vicky. Vicky smiled and stopped to give Nai a quick hug.

Though Vicky was in Slytheren she was still sweet.

"How you doing in school?" Vicky asked.

"Well! You?" Nai said.

"I doing good…" but Vicky trailed off.

"Oh no! run!" Nai said looking where Vicky was looking.

Walking down the corridor was Dyane.

And Dumbledore.

Arguing.

Again.

**Hi! Thank you for reading this chapter! I have a competition. Well, really two. Should Harry and Nai make up or stay apart? If yes sooner or later?**

**The second is: should Hagrid get sacked? Should Dyane stay in charge? How should Dumbledore deal with this? **

**I want the answers to all these questions for what will happen next. I am trying to make something that has a good plot so I could use some awesome plot twists. **

**If you have any ideas please tell me about them in the review.**

**[TIP] If you need some easier reviews type the stuff in on a word document and then you just cut and paste.**

**Once again I have to ask you to keep reviewing and I have to thank UMADBRO-Yes-DeskFlip for being so positive for me and I really think that you're good reviews helped me a lot and motivated me to write a lot more! Thank you.**

**I am giving a shout out to UMADBRO-Yes-DeskFlip and I encourage everyone who us reading this to review it. I want to have others opinions! But don't flame me! PLEASE!**


	7. Arguments Galore

**Thank you all for reviewing my story! I hope I can get more feedback on it as soon as I can!**

**I still need answers for the questions that I put out last week! Also coming soon from the Mind of Mask of Secrets! What If… a story with multiple chapters on what if certain story characters came to Hogwarts! Staring Max. An OC. You take a look through Max's eye view a people from other stories.**

"You are not to interfere here at Hogwarts at all anymore! I expel you!" Dumbledore said his voice carrying down the hall.

"You cannot expel me!" Dyane wailed.

"Yes, I can!" Dumbledore said.

"Then it is a dark day for Hogwarts" Dyane said shaking her head.

"No. not again!" Nai whispered as she saw Dyane's wand come out.

"Huh?" Vicky asked.

"Imperio!" Dyane said pointing her wand at Dumbledore.

His eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Hm? Yes… run along now Ms. Mystery! I must go lock myself up in Azkaban!" Dumbledore said dreamily.

"No" Nai said.

"Nai wait! You can't confront Dyane!" Vicky cried after but Nai was already pulling out her wand.

"Stop right there! I am permanent Headmistress now!" Dyane said slowly turning to face Nai.

Nai sneered.

"Yeah right, like anyone will listen to you!" she spat.

"You'll take that back!" Dyane said.

"Not likely!" Nai said.

"No!" Vicky placed herself between the two girl who were about to duel.

"You could never beat me in a duel!" Dyane snarled.

"I could if I wanted to!" Nai said.

"Oh yes everyone would be so proud of the little girl who didn't!" Dyane said.

"Don't call me a little girl!" Nai shouted.

Students had begun to gather around to watch what would happen next.

"Oh well, then I have to call you a burnt crisp!" Dyane said, "Yes you heard me right! I am tired of you opposing me!"

"Hahaha! Funny" said someone in the crowd.

"You fight her you fight us!" Taren said stepping away from the throng of people and into the center.

Behind her were Aomie, and Ella and Athena, and Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Padma, and Pavati! And Ron came out from the other side of the crowd. And Vicky looked up at her big sister and grinned.

"What's it gonna be?" she asked.

"I-! errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Dyane shrieked and turned on her heel heading toward the headmaster's office.

"That was great!" Nai said grinning.

"Okay, okay clear off!" Ron said waving his arms to push away the people.

"Anything girl" Aomie said.

"So, where to next?" Taren said.

"Dunno" Nai said as Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe we should go and check when the next Hogsmead visit is!" Hermione suggested and since they had something else to do, they did.

"Come one Harry!" Neville pleaded.

"Sorry Neville I'm kinda busy with Cho that night" Harry said.

It was Herboligy. Neville and Harry were standing side by side as they tried to pull a plant out of a pot and put it in another. The greenhouse windows were covered in early morning frost.

"How's it coming over here?" said short little Professor Spout walking over and looking down at the pots, "The Snailius Scrub needs music!" she said.

"I don't really feel like singing" the two bays said together.

A voice drifted over to them.

Aomie and Nai were standing there.

Nai was singing while Aomie grabbed the plant and put it in the other, bigger pot.

"Ooh!" Professor Sprout said seeing this achievement, "And Miss Granger has done it too!"

"As I was saying Neville, I'm busy with Cho that night!" Harry said.

"Well, the next night?" Neville asked.

"Nope!" Harry said shaking his head.

"When are you not busy?" Neville said sadly.

"What do you need help with?" Nai asked as she walked by.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts practice!" Neville said glumly.

"I can do that!" Nai said, "Me and Aomie are free until Hogsmead visit time!"

"Yes!" Neville said.

"But…" Harry said.

"Sorry about that Harry, maybe next time!" Nai said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

He watched Nai go back to her table humming a song called Haunted. It fit the season perfectly. Her hair, now just loose not in a braid swung back and forth on her back. It gleamed in the sunlight coming through the windows.

"So…" Neville said.

"Yeah" Harry repeated.

"Well, I have to say that all of you except Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom did very well in today's class!" Professor Sprout said.

"Great! Just great!" Harry muttered as he left the greenhouses.

"Hi Harry" said Cho as she entered the hall from down in the potions room.

"Hi Cho!" Harry said.

"I think that we should go to Hogsmead together!" Cho said.

"Um… I was think I would go with- oh, sure!" Harry said.

"Great!" Cho said.

"Shall we take a walk?" Cho asked.

"I'm kind of hungry"

"Okay, see you later Harry" Cho said and walked off.

Harry's meeting with Cho hadn't gone unnoticed though. When he entered the Great Hall he saw Nai and Ginny talked to each other in hushed voices and Hermione doing a very, very un Hermione like thing. She was glowering at him.

"What?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"You're associating with the girl who basically ended Dumbledore's army" was the reply.

"Look, Hermione! I thought you weren't angry about that!" Harry said in frustration.

"Sorry Harry, but I am!"

"You're acting like a little kid!" Harry said.

"I am not! You are!" Hermione retorted.

"Oh really?" Harry said.

"Yeah! You are!" Hermione said.

"Why are you to fighting?" said Ron as he sat down.

"Ronald, please tell Harry he's being an irresponsible little kid and him going out with Cho is completely wrong!" Hermione huffed.

"It kinda is mate" Ron said through a bit of chicken.

"Why is it wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, Cho basically ended Dumbledore's Army! Plus there are better girls to go after out there!" Ron said.

"So you're siding with Hermione!" Harry said glaring at the two of them.

"Harry Potter, you are being stupid!" Nai had been listening in.

He glared at her but to his anger she held his gaze steady.

"Sorry? From the girl who decided to never talk to me again?" Harry said.

Ron looked between Harry and Nai.

"What?" he asked.

They both gave Ron a look that clearly said: "Stay with the times!"

"Anyway!" Hermione said.

"We all stand against you!" Ginny said joining in on the topic.

"Well, I have my free right and will!" Harry said.

"Uh-huh! Soon you won't" Nai said in a singsong voice and went back to her pizza.

"So goodbye!" Harry said standing up.

If he was quick he could still catch Cho.

"Have fun with your girly girl girlfriend!" Ginny called after him.

"I will!" he shot back.

Heads turned to watch him as he left the hall. Some people stood up to get a better look.

Whispers went through the crowd.

Aomie crossed her arms and glared at Harry.

"You make my friends angry, you make me angry!" she said.

"But Aomie!" Harry said.

Aomie gave Harry and snide smile.

"But Aomie!" she mimicked.

"I really need your help to get my friends back talking to me!" Harry said.

"Yeah right" she muttered and went back to her book.

"Wait a second!" Harrys said looking down at the copy of Advanced Potion Making.

"What?" Aomie said annoyed.

"That's my book!" Harry said.

"Oh, yeah! I needed something to read and my copy is boring!" Aomie said holding the book out of reach of Harry as he tried to grab it.

"But, give me it back!" Harry said very annoyed that someone had stolen his book.

"Hmm… um… no!" Aomie said.

"You stole it though!" Harry complained.

"No, I borrowed it!" Aomie said sitting back down and beginning to read again.

"Give it back!" Harry said and wrenched the book free from Aomie.

"Hey!" Aomie said, "I was reading that!"

"You stole it!" Harry said.

"You have a point" Aomie said.

"Yes I do!" Harry said.

"I still won't talk to Nai, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron for you!" Aomie said pulling another book from her bag which was sitting at the base of a cushy armchair.

"You have to!" Harry pleaded.

"Let me think about it! NO!" Aomie snarled.

"Come on!" Harry said, "You have to!"

"Correction, you want me to! I don't have to do anything!" Aomie said.

How come Harry had had to come to someone witty?

"Please!" Harry cried.

"No. what part of no do you not understand? The N or the O?" Aomie remarked.

"I'll find someone else to talk to them then!" Harry said.

"Fine by me!" Aomie said.

Harry scanned the Common Room.

He saw Neville talking with Dean and Seamus. He walked over to them.

"Oh, if it isn't the Chosen One!" Dean said.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Harry asked.

"You've been offensive all year lad" Seamus said.

"Wha-?" Harry said.

"Oh yeah, pretend like you didn't break poor Nai's heart and destroy your best friends dreams!" Neville said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"You don't know?" Neville asked.

"No idea" Harry said.

"Well…" Seamus trailed off.

"Will you help make everything right with my friends?" Harry asked.

"No" they all replied.

"Why not?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Because you haven't talked to me or Dean this whole year!" Seamus said.

"And you didn't want to help me with my practice!" Neville said.

"Oh' Harry said and defeated went up to his four-poster bed with the red curtains.


	8. A Trip to Hogsmead

Nai opened on eye.

It was the weekend, the day Hogwarts would go to Hogsmead.

She couldn't help feeling a thrill of excitement toward going back and out of the Hogwarts grounds and smelling the fresh, cold air.

Aomie was already up in the Common Room running her hands through her mess of darkish hair.

"Hello" she said. She had bags under her eyes like she had been awake all night.

"Hi Aomie!" Nai said cheerily.

"Oh, you excited?" Aomie asked.

"Yep!" Nai said, "A whole day outside!"

"You sound like some old musical" Aomie said.

"Um… are you alright?" Nai asked.

"Nope!" Aomie said.

"Why not?" Nai asked.

"Don't feel like telling you!" Aomie said.

"Well, you should" Nai said.

"But I won't!" Aomie said.

"We should go!" Nai said.

"Yeah, catch you in a minute" Aomie said.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Nai said seriously puzzled.

She left through the Portrait hole and began walking down to the Great Hall where she would get a bite to eat then she dashed up to the line of students having their signed forms checked by Filch.

Harry decided, he didn't like being defeated.

He didn't like being lost.

He didn't like being sad.

He wanted his old life back.

He didn't want to have to deal with Dyane, or anything like that.

All he wanted was to have his friends back and to live happily.

That was all.

Athena strolled along the corridor humming to herself.

"Hello" said a voice.

"Oh hi" Athena said turning to see Dyane before her.

Dyane looked miserable.

"What is it?" Athena asked suddenly feeling sad herself.

"I, I, I need a friend" Dyane mumbled.

"How about a Gryffondor!" Athena suggested.

"No. their all rough it tough it and I like being pretty" Dyane said.

"Oh, Huffelpuff would work fine for you then!" Athena said.

"I don't want to be in boring Huffelpuff! I want someone clever like you to be my friend and partner in ruling!" Dyane said.

"Ruling? I don't think ruling is the right word to describe your position!" Athena said.

"You will be useful! How would you like to have some power?" Dyane asked.

"That sounds tempting" Athena said, "I'll be your friend! But agreed it's not ruling?"

"Yep!" Dyane said.

She was truly happy to have an ally she could depend on when things began to get bumpy.

"Athena" she said carefully.

"Yes?" Athena asked.

"I want to know the weaker points on the school so I can shore up the boundaries! Can you help me?" Dyane asked.

"Yeah, the tunnels leading out of the castle even though their guarded would be a good place to start!" Athena said.

"Great!" Dyane said, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, the left wall had a crumbling stone problem!" Athena said, "And they only need to penetrate with one person to get in!"

"How does-…? Oh!" Dyane said.

"Yeah!" Athena said.

"What else?" Dyane asked.

They had been walking along and were now out in the open air heading for Hogsmead.

"You have a shadow" Athena said.

Aomie had suspected what would happen would happen eventually.

She pulled her head back around the corner as she heard Athena's voice say: "Yeah, the left wall had a crumbling stone problem!" Athena said, "And they only need to penetrate with one person to get in!"

"How does-…? Oh!" Dyane's voice said.

Aomie shoved her form at Filch and slipped outside.

"What else?" she heard Dyane asked.

"You've got a shadow" Athena said.

Aomie jumped sideways into a shrubbery and did a disillusionment charm on herself.

Unfortunately something else happened.

She had paused for too long and while pulling her foot free it had twisted her ankle and something had cracked.

She silently cursed herself for not going with Nai to Hogsmead.

Holding her ankle Aomie tried to stay still as she heard voices coming closer to her.

"No one there" she heard Dyane said and the two moved on.

Then she heard more voices.

One voice.

And it was coming right for her.

Ron looped his arm through Hermione's as they began to walk down toward Hogsmead.

They saw some sixth years playing in the snow, Draco Malfoy standing a little ways away from them looking cold and Harry coming down behind them.

"Let's go meet Harry" Ron said.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione hissed.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked taken aback.

"He's probably off to see Cho and do some snogging!" Hermione said.

"Oh" Ron said sheepishly.

They kept walking.

The gate seemed to look out of the snow so quickly Ron jumped a little.

The winged boars seemed to watch him as he walked through the gates.

"RON! HERMIONE! WAIT UP!" someone shouted behind them.

"What?" Hermione asked angrily turning to find herself face to face with Harry.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"May I walk with you?" Harry asked. As he spoke the breath from his mouth turned to frost.

"For a while" Hermione said carefully.

"Great!" Harry said.

"Lovely!" Ron in a bad imitation of Hermione.

"So, I wanted to talk to you" Harry said.

"About what?" Hermione asked her voice so cold it would have made the coldest temperature jealous.

"About me and Cho, and Nai and Aomie, and Ginny and you two!" Harry said.

"Okay…" Ron said.

"I am soooo sorry about everything that happened the last few months and I just wish things could be like they were before! And first for you Hermione I am sorry about not listening to you about Dyane and not speaking to you and I'm sorry about ever being angry at you. And for you Ron I'm sorry about everything that I said to you and that I just want to be friends again. I guess I just got wrapped up in everything about me I just forgot who I was and who my friends were! And then for Ginny, I really like her and don't want her don't be angry with me! All I want is for things to be right again! I just wish… I wish it was still summer!"

FLASHBACK (Sorry had to put this in. it make more sense this way!)

_The grass floated listlessly in the faint wind coming from the east. The Burrow rose from the ground like a crooked tower. Everything around was plain and peaceful. It wasn't long before the sun would set and Mr. Weasly would be home._

_From one of the many windows in the kitchen Harry Potter had a great view of the sunset._

"_Are you sure you don't want any chicken dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked as she waved her wand to clear the table._

"_No, no thank you Mrs. Weasly" Harry said. He was still sad and upset from Sirius's death. _

"_Well, what do they feed at the muggle house you call a home?" asked Ginny as she came down the messy stairs and into the kitchen._

"_What is it Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked as she saw the look on her daughter's face._

"_Fred and George are setting off fireworks on the roof mum!" Ginny said._

"_This I HAVE to see!" Harry said and bolted up the stairs two at a time._

"_Get back here!" Mrs. Weasly shouted after him._

_As Harry emerged onto the roof of the Burrow he saw the most amazing sight he had ever seen._

_He saw Nai staring up at exploding fireworks in the air._

_He joined her._

"_It's amazing" she said, "I never got to see fireworks from my childhood. Always a burn ban in effect!"_

"_They are!" Harry said and in truth the only fireworks he had seen was the Filibuster ones that Fred and George would let loose in the Gryffondor Common Room._

"_Do you think that The Dark Lord wants to kill you Harry?" Nai asked._

"_He wants to kill all of us!" Harry said. He looked over to see Nai grinning._

"_What's to smile about? Death isn't funny!" Harry complained._

"_Nothing" Nai said._

_Harry turned slowly around._

_Mrs. Weasly and Ginny were up there now too._

"_Fred! George! What part of-" but she was cut off as she was forced to dive sideways because of a shower of red sparks._

"_Come off it mum! Let's have some fun!" Fred said._

_Mrs. Weasly glared at Harry and Nai._

"_Tell them to stop there FUN!" on the last word her voice was raised to a shout._

"_Okay everyone pack up!" Harry called clapping his hands._

_There was a collective "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…" but Fred and George put out their fireworks._

_FAST FORWARD ON FLASHBACK_

"_Okay, everyone stick with everyone else!" Mrs. Weasly commanded._

"_Oh mum, you're being ridiculous!" Fred said._

"_Yep!" George agreed._

"_You two have Ginny, take care of her!" said Arthur Weasly._

"_Fine!" Fred muttered._

_Then George stepped into the emerald green flames and called "Diagon Ally!" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I am so sorry! And I broke up with Cho for your sake!" he said.

"Well that's sweet!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it is mate" Ron said.

"I hope we can be friends again!" Harry said.

"We can!" Hermione said as Ron nodded.

"We can…"


	9. The Biginning of the Ball

_It was the morning of the twelfth of July._

_The sun beat down on the little vineyard just outside of London. Well, not just._

_Inside one of the second story windows of the house a girl was sitting cross legged._

_She was fourteen. _

_The warm smell of wood brought her in and out of the present._

_She let the sun soak into her skin._

_She was alive again. _

_She was good._

But the present day person, who had been sitting at the window, was not well at all.

She crouched in the bushes not daring to move her hands clamped around her broken ankle.

The footsteps grew closer to Aomie Fury as she barely breathed.

"Yes…" said a voice from on the other side of the row of shrubs.

Who was it?

The voice sounded so familiar to Aomie yet she could put her finger on it.

"Help me" she breathed not moving her lips at all.

The cold air bit at her face and fingers.

"I think that would work…" said the voice.

Aomie wanted to know who it was terribly but dared not lift her head.

Her vision was fringed with black.

If she fainted she would surly die out in the cold.

"Come on" she breathed, "Leave"

"And if I can do that I would be rewarded…" the voice muttered.

"Yeah" Aomie hissed under her breath.

Black spots had begun to dance before her eyes.

Then a new voice issued from a little ways away.

"Come here!" it said.

Relief flooded through Aomie she would be able to go back to Madame Pomfry and have her ankle treated.

"Fine" said the voice closer to her.

"Great!" Aomie breathed.

Once she was sure she was clear, she removed the disillusionment charm that she had on and then stood up.

Big mistake.

Nai look anxiously out of the window.

When would Aomie be here?

"Can I get you something?" asked the fancy barmaid Madame Rhosmerta.

"No, thank you" Nai said.

Then she saw the famous trio coming into the pub.

Nai got up and began to leave but ran smack into Harry.

"Hi Nai" he said.

Nai tried to move around him he caught her wrist.

"Hey, um I was wondering if you could meet us at the Room of Requirement. I think that… we need to talk… about Dumbledore's Army" he said.

They were face to face.

They hadn't spoken in quite a while.

Nai nodded and tried to leave again.

Harry kept holding her wrist.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" he asked.

Nai blinked.

"Okay then!" he said.

"Sorry Harry" Nai whispered.

Then she pulled out of his grip and slipped out of the door.

She was going to be happy when it was summer.

Black spots danced before Aomie's eyes and she feel face first in the cold snow.

There was a yell.

Someone rolled her onto her side then she passed out.

It wasn't long before Aomie awoke again.

Her first thought was "Wow, heaven looks a lot like the Hospital Wing!" then she realized that it was the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfry was tending to someone surrounded in curtains a little way away.

Aomie said up.

Madame Pomfry looked over at her.

"Lay back down Miss Fury!" she commanded.

Aomie blinked. It took her a moment to register what the command was before she was roughly pushed back down.

"How did you dislocate your ankle?" Madame Pomfry said coming over.

"Dislocate, nope! I broke it!" Aomie said. Her ankle was definitely not hurting now.

"Oh, well yes! But how?" Madame Pofmry asked.

"Oh it got stuck in the snow and I pulled it free!" Aomie said. Hmm… annoying people was one of her many talents.

"And why did you do this?" Madame Pomfry asked.

"What kinda question is that? You think I did it on purpose?" Aomie complained.

"Sorry, I need to know" Madame Pomfry said.

"Oh well I needed to dive out of sight!" Aomie found herself saying.

"Uh-huh" Madame Pomfry said.

"How long was I out?" Aomie asked.

"Seven hours" Madame Pomfry said.

Aomie choked. "Seven Hours? it'll be tomorrow by then!" she said.

"Yes, it is Sunday!" Madame Pomfry said.

"But what about the dance tonight?" Aomie demanded.

"I'm sorry you can't go! I'm still looking for a way to fix your ankle. I seem to be out of the potion that I need!" Madame Pomfry said.

"Can't I have a crutch or something?" Aomie asked.

"Hmm? I was unaware that you had a partner!" Madame Pomfry said.

"I- I was going to go with…" Aomie trailed off. She really didn't have a partner to go to the ball with her. Then it hit her.

"Draco Malfoy" she said.

Nai wasn't doing too well either.

She returned to her dormitory and sat down on her bed.

Dumbledore's army eh? She thought to herself as she flipped slowly through old books. She turned and ran her fingers through her hair. After a minute she stood up and started pacing, running her hand through her hair again and again.

What was she going to do? She was on her own in the struggle for the castle of Hogwarts, and she had and army to face.

"What is wrong with me?" she said aloud.

Nai felt hot tears sting her eyes.

"I will not cry. Parks women do not cry" she thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" said a voice from behind her.

Nai whirled withdrawing her wand.

"Wha-!" she cried.

Hermione was standing there.

Nai tucked her wand away.

"Yeah. I guess" Nai said sighing.

"I get it" Hermione said, "But we need to get ready"

"Oh yeah" Nai said.

She walked over to her trunk and began picking through it.

She pulled free the dress she had gotten. It was lavender with a long skirt and darker pink roses along the skirt. The top was tight and the bottom was loose. Then she but in golden hoop earrings.

Hermione put on a tight sky blue dress that went down to right above her knees and then splayed out into a ruffle skirt with a thin slit up it. Hermione managed to tame her hair into a pretty bun.

They both tucked their wands into some place.

Then they left the dormitory and went down into the common room.

No one was there.

Well, except for Taren. She had on a bright red dress with a wide slit all the way up the side of her leg.

Taren walked silently with them as they left.

"Who are you going with?" Nai asked nonchalantly.

"Some guy who wanted to go with me!" Taren said.

"Oh" Nai said.

"Yeah, but I needed a partner" Taren said.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

"Who are you going with Hermione?" Nai asked.

"Ron" Hermione said.

"Great!" Nai said.

"Yeah…" said Hermione.

Taren left leaving Nai and Hermione alone to talk.

"About what Harry said with Dumbledore's army…" Hermione said.

"We're going to meet tonight" Nai said, "Why?"

"Because something is stirring out there" Hermione said. They stopped near a window to see pouring rain outside.

"He's back isn't he? He wants to kill us all" Nai said.

Hermione nodded.

"He is back, but we're going to fight!"

Harry fingered his food at the table quietly.

Somebody sat down beside him.

He looked over to see Dyane smiling sweetly.

"Hi Dyane" Harry said.

"Oh hi Potter" she said.

"Potter? Since when have you called me Potter?" Harry asked.

"You are a student, I am the headmistress" Dyane said curtly.

"Oh" Harry said.

"I was under the impression that you didn't have a date" Dyane said.

"I don't" Harry said.

"Then be my date" Dyane said.

Harry blinked. "Sure" he said.

The next thing that happened was what he least expected.

Athena Harrows the sweet little fourth year sat down on the other side of Dyane and they began to talk like best friends.

A few minutes passed.

"Want to dance?" He asked Dyane.

"Sure" she said.

He stood up and helped Dyane up and they walked onto the dance floor.

"How is your time as headmistress going?" Harry asked.

"Very well" Dyane said.

Harry put his hand on her waist.

"So, what have you been doing?" Harry asked.

"Normal stuff. As you can see I made some friends. It's hard for someone like me to make friends you know. With my past… and my parents… and…" but Dyane trailed off as if not wanting to say anymore. She sighed deeply as the music went on.

"Who are your parents?" Harry asked realizing he didn't know

"Oh they're well, dead… sort of" Dyane said.

"How can you be dead sort of?" Harry asked puzzled.

"It is easy… you split your soul" Dyane said.

'How does one split their soul? It's impossible! Right?" Harry asked.

"Killing someone rips the soul apart. It is normal that one would split the soul only once but some delve farther into evil" Dyane proceeded.

"Really" Harry said fascinated.

"If one splits their soul you become immortal in a way unless the one object that you put your soul into is destroyed. Then something happens where you become mortal again and must continue to live a normal life. Most do not even think of splitting the soul for it is messy work" Dyane continued.

"And you kill another? You recite some incantation or something?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Dyane said sadly.

"So your mom and dad both split their souls?" Harry puzzled.

"Well, my dad succeeded. I don't know about my mother" Dyane said.

"Who raised you?" Harry asked.

"I was raised by Samuel Bicker. He was a cruel man. He never fed me, made me clean everything, made me cook his food. He made me sleep outside all year round" Dyane said.

"That's terrible!" Harry said.

"I know" Dyane said.

"But didn't you take revenge on him?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't" Dyane said.

Harry was amazed that Dyane could go through so much torture and still not have taken anger out on her care taker.

"Look, your friends are here" Dyane said.

Harry turned.

Nai was walking in with Hermione and Ron. They were laughing as if sharing a silent joke Harry would never know.

He was sad.

And he realized, as long as he was with Dyane, he was alone.


	10. The End of the Dance

"I'm afraid I don't have any of that potion!" Madame Pomfry said.

"What do you mean?" Aomie asked.

"Your leg with have to heal on its own until I get the potion" Madame Pomfry stated.

"What!" Aomie spat up the orange juice she had been drinking.

"Have a crutch so you can go to the dance" Said Madame Pomfry. With her wand she drew up a cast around Aomie's leg and a crutch.

"Have fun with Draco Malfy at the dance!" Madame Pomfry said.

"I will" Aomie said.

If only she could find Draco…

_FLASHBACK TO DYANE'S PAST_

"_Girl bring me my food!" Mr. Bicker shouted._

"_Yes sir, sir!" Little Dyane cried and ran into the kitchen._

_She reached over and dropped the eggs because he hands were shaking so badly._

"_HURRY UP YOU USELESS SKUM!" Mr. Bicker shouted from the dining room._

"_Yes sir, sir!" Little Dyane said again and dropped the bacon she had been holding._

"_Not fast enough!" Mr. Brinker screamed._

"_Sorry sir, sir!" Little Dyane said tears running down her face._

"_I said hurry up!" Mr. Bicker called._

_Trying to cook and clean at the same time little Dyane was thrown aside._

"_Not fast enough! Go to your kennel!" Mr. Bicker said._

"_Which one sir, sir?" Little Dyane asked._

"_The one near the open walk in freezer in the cellar!" Mr. Bricker said picking Little Dyane up by her tattered clothing and tossing her down a dark hole to the cellar._

"_I'll call you if I need anything!" Mr. Bicker said._

_Little Dyane curled in the corner of a dog kennel as she cried._

_Icy draft came from all around buffeting the poor little girl._

_Shivering Little Dyane sniffed and raised her head._

_She was alone._

_She was scared._

_END FLASHBACK (SORRY, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING WHAT DYANE'S PAST WAS LIKE)_

Nai stepped down the rest of the stairs and Hermione jumped down to greet Ron who was standing at the entrance.

"I'd thought you ditched me!" Ron said.

"I would never ditch you!" Hermione replied.

"Now that this is over with can we go in?" said a new voice.

Aomie was coming down the stairs with some trouble. Under her arm she held a crutch and there was a cast around her leg.

"Aomie what happened?" Nai asked.

"Broke my ankle" Aomie said dryly.

"I'm glad you didn't die or something!" Nai said.

Nai gave Aomie a quick hug then helped her down the rest of the stairs. Aomie had on a gold and silver dress with a beautiful necklace.

"C'mon" Ron said, "Or all the good girls will be taken!"

The three girls glared at him. Then Aomie chuckled then began to laugh soon joined by Nai and Hermione.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"N-n-n-n-nothing R-R-R-R-Ron!" Hermione giggled.

"It is something!" Ron said taking Hermione's arm and taking Aomie's to help her walk. Aomie and Nai took hands and they entered the hall.

Everything in Harry's world stopped.

He couldn't bear to see his friends laughing about some long lost joke.

Dyane tapped him on the shoulder bringing him back to reality.

"What?" he asked.

"You are staring at someone! She's kinda freaked out" Dyane said.

In fact there was a girl with white blond hair a little ways away looking at him weird.

"Sorry" Harry muttered.

"It's fine" Dyane said and twirled him around to begin dancing again.

"Shall we walk and talk instead?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Dyane said.

They left the Great Hall and began to walk.

"What do you want to know?" Dyane asked.

"Do, do you think Dyane… maybe Nai is working for Voldamort?" Harry asked.

The idea was absolutely absurd but Dyane seized the chance to make her mark.

"No…" she said carefully, "I can tell you something about Voldamort…"

"Sure, I mean Nai's too tough for most jobs but she's really sweet when you get to know her!" Harry said. He stopped as Dyane raised her hand.

"This will rock your world Harry" she said.

"Tell me!" Harry said.

Dyane turned until she was facing him.

"Voldamort is my father, he is the one who split his soul into seven pieces and who now is immortal!" Dyane said.

"Your father?" Harry said uncomprehending this.

"Yes, and he is coming, here. I know it" Dyane said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Next year is when he'll have a big enough army to overtake everything here at Hogwarts!" Dyane said.

"Next year? But that's so far away!" Harry said.

"But you must assemble a team to hunt the pieces of his soul! His Horcruxez!" Dyane said.

"Well, it'll be you, Ron, Hermione and me!" Harry said.

"Yes, but you must know, you must finish this year at Hogwarts or you won't have the skills needed to do it!" Dyane said.

"Come off it!" Harry said.

"Harry, I know others have only guessed at you being the chosen one, but hear me out! You are the Chosen One! You must defeat my father! For me. For Nai, For Ginny, Ron and Hermione. For yourself!" Dyane said.

"Okay" Harry said.

"Yes! You must defeat him! My father must die!" Dyane said.

Nai sat up at the sound of footsteps. She was sitting at a table across from Aomie, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"What is it?" Aomie asked.

"Someone's coming!" Nai said tilting her head to listen over the music.

"Leave?" Hermione asked.

"Leave" Nai confirmed.

The five of them stood up.

"Common room?" Ginny asked.

"Common Room" Aomie said.

They started to leave when someone caught Aomie shoulder and pulled her back.

She turned around to try to free her shoulder to find herself face-to-face with no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Nai?" she asked.

Out of the crowd Nai appeared and wrenched Malfoy's arm off of Aomie.

"Ah, Nai!" he said.

"What do you want?" Nai spat.

"I want to know what happened in that forest!" Malfoy said.

"Are you asking to go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" Nai asked menacingly.

"I just want to know!" Malfoy said.

"Okay, then you were telling me some evil plot and how you were gonna kill us all and have the Dark Lord rule! Oh honestly I don't remember!" Naqi said in annoyance.

Malfoy's face paled and he took off running into the crowd.

"Wow!" Aomie said, "He told you his evil plot? You must be good!"

Nai cracked up but her face turned solemn again when she saw Harry and Dyane reentering the hand in hand.

Sighing Aomie looped her arm around Nai for support and with her crutch in her other hand she and Nai limped out of the Hall.

When they were back up in the common room it was a bit of a hassle to get Aomie sitting down. Finally when they did everyone else sat down on the couches or on the floor.

"What did he want?" Ron asked for the five millionth time.

Nai had refused to tell them until they got back into a more private place.

"He wanted to know what happened in the forest still!" Nai said.

"Really?" Ginny asked, "He's still going after that?"

"Yep! So I told him what I remembered!" Nai said.

"He didn't look happy afterward" Aomie chimed in.

"No he wouldn't" Hermione said.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Have you ever thought he might not have been joking?" Hermione said.

"Oh course, he's been looking sick for days now!" Ginny said.

"Who's been looking sick for days now?" Asked Harry as he entered.

"Ick!" Nai said and left closely followed by Ginny and Aomie.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione,

Was everyone angry at him again?

He sat down and got to the point.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked.

"No" Hermione said.

So Harry relayed the information he had learned from Dyane to the two sitting there in the common room all wearing dress clothes and talking about how Voldamort was going to kill them.

"So, I guess you want me to stop going out with Dyane?" Harry asked.

"You can do what you want" Hermione said taking Ron's hand.

"And think of it as a start of something not going out Mate!" Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess" Harry said.

He wondered about everything right then. He didn't know what he was going to do. He still had to make up with Nai, Aomie and Ginny. Without them he didn't feel whole. He wanted to feel whole for the first time in several months.

"And whatever you do we're with you till the end mate!" Ron said.

"We are" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Harry said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I miss… having more people to watch my back. Please don't find that offensive!" Harry said.

"We don't Harry" Hermione said.

"We know what you feel like!" Ron said.

"So, does that, mean I can come to the Burrow for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"You were always welcome!" Ron said.

"I guess I was…" Harry said thinking for a minute.

There wasn't much to do as they sat around the fire. Harry missed everything. He wanted it back. But he wanted things to stay the same somehow.

I guess I was…" he repeated.


	11. A Letter

**I forgot to put down the tanks for all the reviews so really thanks!**

The days seemed to fly by as Christmas break approached. If possible the weather got even colder than it had been and students would dash to their classes not to stand in the drafty corridors too long. Nai and Aomie were doing well in their grades and school.

It was one night in the common room after everyone had gone to bed and Nai and Aomie were alone when it happened.

"_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded!"_ Nai sang to Aomie.

Aomie laughed. "Always liked that song!" she said.

They had been singing and telling jokes all evening. Nai had been feeling better and happier. Aomie's leg was still healing but it was much better. Somehow Madame Pomfry had forgotten to tell Slughorn she needed more of that potion.

The whole common room was decorated and it was very pretty and lit up with the light of floating green and red bubbles that bounced around the ceiling.

"_I'm so glad _you_ made time to see me, how's life, tell me 'bout your family!_" Aomie sang.

The two laughed.

A loud thunk brought them back to reality.

"What was that?" Aomie asked.

"Owl on the window" Nai said.

She stood up and walked over to a window. Sure enough there was an owl there.

As Nai opened the window a cold gust of air sent chills down her spine.

The owl flew through.

Nai took the letter off of the owl's leg and sent it flying again. Then she closed the window.

Returning to Aomie in the chair she looked at the address.

_Aomie Fury, Harry Potter, Nai Parks, Taren Parks, Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger_

_The Gryffondor Common Room_

Nai and Aomie looked at each other.

"Tomorrow" Aomie said.

"Yep!" Nai said and the trudged up the stairs to their beds.

_Hermione put her arms around Nai._

"_It's okay. It's okay" she said as Nai sobbed into the four poster._

"_It is not okay" Nai said looking up._

"_I know what is wrong" Hermione said._

_It was earlier that year. Between Christmas and Halloween. _

_It was the day of Taren's birthday and all the girls had gotten presents. But that day Nai had cracked. She missed Harry._

_She missed everyone._

"_Calm down" Said Ginny._

_Taking a deep breath Nai hiccupped._

"_We'll be okay" Aomie said resting her leg up on the bed._

"_We'll be okay"_

We'll be okay.

Those words began to run through Nai's head as she awoke the next day.

After she got dressed she looked out the window.

It couldn't have been later than 5:30.

She shrugged and picked up the letter they had gotten last night.

She turned to leave to find herself face to face with a dreamy eyed Lavender Brown.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lavender asked in an even dreamier voice.

"I'm going to eat" Nai said backing up and feeling around for her wand on her table.

She cursed herself for not finding her wand.

"I think you need to die, not eat" Lavender said.

"Aomie!" Nai cried.

She hadn't practiced wandless magic ever. She had always thought you needed a wand.

You always needed a wand.

As Lavender lunged Nai dived sideways and landed next to Hermione's bed. She grabbed Hermione's wand and thought "INCENDIO!"

At first nothing happened.

"Incendio!" Nai thought again and then it happened.

Fire sprouted from her wand and circled around Lavender, burning her hair and clothes.

But with a wave of her own wand, the fire around Lavender went out.

"Stupify!" Lavender shouted.

Nai rolled over Hermione's empty bed.

"Tarantallegra!" Nai said and Lavender began to dance.

The spell Lavender aimed at Nai went ricocheting around the room and hit the ceiling causing some onf it crumble in.

"Stupify!" said another voice.

Lavender fell forward onto her face and behind her stood Aomie leaning against a wall.

"What was that about?" Nai asked.

"She was imperioused!" Aomie said.

"Who did it?" Nai asked.

Aomie shrugged.

"Someone who wants you dead. And probably everyone else" Aomie said.

"Lovely!" Nai said.

"I know!" Aomie said, "Pancakes?"

"Yeah…" Nai said and they left the body of Lavender in the dormitory.

A few minutes Pavati screamed and came running down the stairs.

"LAVENDER IS DEAD!" she yelled to the common room at large.

"She isn't dead, just stunned probably" Hermione said who had been sitting studying.

"Oh" Pavati said.

"Here" said Hermione and they went up to the dormitory.

"Enervatte!" Hermione said and Lavender gasped.

"See" Hermione said and the frowned, "Lavender why would you attack anyone of your own house?"

"Attack?" Lavender asked.

"You don't remember?" Pavati asked.

"No" Lavender said.

"You were probably imperiosed!" Hermione said.

"By who?" Lavender asked.

"Beats me" Hermione said.

Hagrid sat in his cabin having a nice day until he had a knock on his door.

He opened to see the minister.

"Whaddya want?" Hagrid asked.

"Your questioning has brought us to the conclusion that you must be sacked. There is no reason not to. You are a danger and menace" Scrimjour said.

"Really?" Hagrid said in a dangerous tone.

"I have brought a crew to sack you if needed." Scrimjour said.

"Ya get out of me house!" Hagrid said.

"If you do not come quietly we have the authority to put you in Azkaban!" Scrimjour said.

"Fine, but ye keep out of me ruddy house!" Hagrid said not wanting to be locked in Azkaban.

"Lovely!" Scrimjour said.

He turned to leave.

"Come on!" he said.

Nai looked out from the window. What she saw she didn't like. Hagrid being led away by the Minister. Shaking her head she turned back to Aomie who looked like she was about to rip open the letter and read it.

"Harry!" Dyane said as she entered behind Harry.

Harry looked at Nai.

She looked so pretty standing in the sunrays of the window.

"You came and brought Dyane" Nai said without enthusiasm.

"Uh-huh" Dyane said in greeting, "Would you look at who's talking!"

"Yeah" Nai spat.

"C'mon! Don't fight!" Harry pleaded.

Nai looked at him pitifully.

"You used to know. Don't you remember I never back down" Nai said snorting.

In fact Harry remembered clearly when Nai had told him that she never backed down.

Sighing Harry rubbed his temples.

"And if you weren't always interfering with my business you wouldn't have to deal with this!" she continues scathingly.

Dyane and Harry were about to both retort when Ron, Ginny and Hermione arrived.

That left Taren who came approximately two seconds after Ginny had closed the portrait hole.

"Sorry" Ginny said.

"It's fine!" Taren said.

"What does it say?" Ron demanded.

Aomie opened the letter and handed it to Nai to read.

_Dear_ _Aomie Fury, Harry Potter, Nai Parks, Taren Parks, Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasly, and Hermione Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that the school is being controlled by an ego maniac with an inflated head._

Nai looked up from her reading to see Dyane's face bright red.

_That is why I have arranged for everyone on the list above to travel by port key to the Burrow early this year. The date will be on December 14__th__ I wish to see you all but fear that things are happening at Hogwarts and the ministry isn't letting me go. I send my regards and so does the Order. _

_Arthur Weasly_

_P.S._

_Nai, Aomie, Hermione and Taren, I have arranged with your parents for you to all come to the Burrow too. They have no problem with it._

"Dad wrote to us!" Ron said.

"But the 14th is tomorrow!" Dyane complained, "I won't have time to pack my stuff!"

Nai looked at her. "Whoa! Slow down there. You aren't coming!" she said.

Ron and Ginny nodded.

"Imagine the looks on Fred and George's faces when they saw you!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I'd barf" Aomie said.

Harry crossed his arms defiantly, 'She's coming. End of discussion!" he said.

"Oh and what allows you to call the shots? Eh?" Nai challenged.

"Well, oh I don't know! I'm the Chosen One!" Harry said selfishly.

Aomie leaned over and whispered in Nai's ear "I think the Ego Maniac is rubbing off on him!"

Nai laughed so hard that her knees buckled.

Aomie whispered this in everyone's ears except for Harry's and Dyane's.

Pretty soon everyone was on the floor laughing.

Well except for Harry and Dyane.

Nai looked up from the ground at Harry.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you are so f-f-f-f-funny!" she said between giggles.

"What?" Harry asked, "What did I say?"

"N-n-n-n-n-nothing!" Taren said rolling around on the floor.

"It was so something!" Aomie said as she laughed uncontrollably.

Harry aimed a kick at Nai's arm but missed and hurt his foot.

Harry crossed his arms.

Then he uncrossed them and took Dyane's hand.

"Let's ditch these losers" she said and Harry nodded.

"Losers eh missy?" Said Aomie getting up from the ground.

"Are you calling us losers?" said Taren.

Dyane blinked and then bolted for the portrait hole. Harry hot on her heels.

"Well that was entertaining!" Aomie said grinning.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. This will be the longest Fanfic I've ever wrote so yay! I trying to skin through this year a little faster just so you know. If there is something that doesn't make sense just tell me and I'll explain it.**

**Competitions still stand but I have a few more questions.**

**How do you think Harry should deal with Nai being so mean to him?**

**What do you think should happen to Dyane that makes her life a little more interesting?**

**Who do you think Nai's end pairing should be with?**

**How do you think that Aomie should do with her ankle at Christmas?**

**Should Fred and George barf when Dyane arrives or should they fall in love?**

**Should Dyane even get to go to the Burrow?**

**Who do you think should give who what (Simple outline) at Christmas?**

**What do you think would be an interesting plot twist?**


	12. A Trip to Making Fun of Names?

Taking a deep breath Nai exhaled.

Then she sighed.

"Aomie, what am I going to do?" Nai asked.

Aomie, who was sitting across from Nai on her own four-poster, shrugged.

"You know that I have no idea?" she said.

The snow seemed to get heavier outside as the evening slowly wore on. Aomie continued to read her copy of Advanced Potion Making and Nai was drawing on her drawing pad.

"If Dyane comes to the Burrow I'll come back here" Nai decided.

Aomie looked over at the picture Nai had been drawing.

"What does he have baggy pants?" she asked.

"_**SHE**_! It's a she! And I don't even know how to draw baggy pants!" Nai replied.

"Sorry" Aomie said.

"It's fine!" Nai said running her hand through her tangled hair.

"Let's get some food!" Aomie said.

"Yeah" Nai agreed and she stood closing her book.

After running a brush through her messy hair Nai joined Aomie in the common room.

"Are you okay?" Aomie asked.

Nai bit her lip.

"Sort of. Fine" she replied.

"Hmm…." Aomie said.

Aomie and Nai left the common room and went down to the Great Hall where they were joined by Hermione.

"Hey" Hermione said sitting down.

"Hi Hermione!" Aomie said.

"Hi-ho!" Nai said.

"Is there something wrong Nai?" Hermione asked.

The enchanted sky above the three was grey and snowflakes were drifting down but melting before they reached the table.

"Nai?" Hermione said waving her hand in front of Nai's face.

Nai started then looked crossly at Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione repeated.

"Oh, well. Yeah. Kinda" Nai said.

"Could you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Bundle up! Let's visit Hagrid, then maybe" Nai said.

After they had gone back to the common room as soon as they had finished eating and got their cloaks, hats, and mittens on they left and walked down the cold corridors back to the Entrance Hall.

Aomie pushed the door open then winced.

"Leg" she said in answer to Hermione and Nai's questioning looks.

"Oh" Nai said.

As they left the building a cold blast of air hit the three in the face. They all pulled their coat necks higher and all took several deep cold breaths before continuing down the slope toward the little hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

No smoke rose from Hagrid's chimney but none of the three thought much of it as they approached.

Hermione reached her hand out and knocked on the door.

They waited. Nothing happened.

Hermione knocked again. Still nothing happened. Throwing caution to the winds she tried the door handle. It was locked.

Nai got out her wand and tapped the lock.

"Alohamora!" she said. There was a clicking sound and the door slowly was pushed open by the slight wind. It creaked and groan too loudly for the three's comfort.

They peaked inside.

Nothing was there. It looked like the place had been torn apart. Everything was bare and plain. No fire burned and a few spider webs draped from the ceiling with spiders on them. The only thing left was a copper kettle on the table.

They slowly entered and closed the door after them.

Hermione took a breath of the cold stale air.

"Nobody's lived here since yesterday" she judged.

"Wow" Aomie said sarcastically, "That's a long time"

"Hagrid's been sacked!" Nai said.

They both looked at her.

"I saw it!" Nai said.

Hermione thought for a moment.

"Why would someone sack Hagrid though?" she asked.

"Who knows?" Aomie said.

"I think we need to look into this" Nai said.

"Oh no! You are going to tell us what's on your mind!" Hermione said.

Nai muttered something rude under her breath and sat down in one of the chairs.

Sighing she motioned for the others to sit down around the table.

"I guess it all started when we began this year" Nai began, "I have to say I was expecting this to be a bit more of a festive year! But then at the sorting… Dyane the great! Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery! The great! And I just got jealous of her and how she got all of everyone's attention! I felt neglected. I felt lost. Then as the year went on Harry and Ron and the others began to free themselves from Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery's spell! And then it started all over again! I didn't know what to do! And now Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery is coming to the Burrow to ruin Christmas!"

"Wow! I'm surprised you remembered Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery's name at all!" Aomie said.

"Yeah! Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery is really hard to remember! How does she keep track of it?" Hermione said.

Nai had to laugh.

"Yes, I think that Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery is also a mouthful and it IS impossible to remember!" Nai added to the tirade about Dyane's name.

"And, I've heard that when people address letters to her, they have to write Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery on the envelope!" Aomie said.

"She certainly lives up to her name Aphrodite!" Nai said.

"And Venus! The Roman goddess of love! And Bellona the roman goddess of battle!" Hermione said.

"But she doesn't live up to Joy Truth Hope Peace Love!" Nai said, "Especially Truth!"

"And, Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery is no mystery!" Hermione laughed.

"But who names their kid Allied? What kind of name is that?" Aomie said

"Dunno!" Nai said.

For Nai, it felt good to laugh to her hearts content about Dyane who had been haunting her footsteps and lurking in the shadows.

Nai continued to chuckle as they began to trudge up to the castle.

The wind blew them through the door and slammed it after them.

"Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery… funny name" she whispered to Aomie and Hermione.

"Yeah!" Aomie whispered back.

But then who should walk out of the door but Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery, or Dyane Dum-dum, walked through the door to the Great Hall.

Aomie, Hermione, and Nai blinked as she walked over to them.

"Hello" she said in her sweet voice.

She tossed her black. Her hair was as black as ebony, as black as night, as black as a raven's wing. It was soft, silky, shining, shimmering, glowing, glittering, glimmering, beautiful hair that was sooooo gorgeous. It glowed as she tossed it.

"Hello Dyane!" Nai spat.

"Hey!" Aomie said flashing a peace sign.

"Hi!" Hermione said.

"I was thinking what you have to say about me commanding the school? I was wondering what you think of me coming to the Burrow? Tell me please!" Dyane said.

"Oh, I think that you are lovely with that job with the school! And lovely that you are coming to the Burrow!" Aomie said in her snappy sarcastic way.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Dyane said lushly.

"Yes" Nai said nodding, "And I love the way your name rolls over your tongue! Listen! Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery! It sounds so… wonderful!"

"Oh thank you!" Dyane said so richly, "I'm glad you remember!"

"Of course I do!" Nai said pretending to be offended.

"Well, I hope that you can hear my song tonight! I'm preforming, you can too!" Dyane said.

"Great! We'll do it as a trio!" Hermione said.

Dyane left up the stairs and Aomie turned to Hermione.

"I don't sing" she said.

"You sang the other night!" Nai said.

"Yes, I do sing but I don't sing for anyone else but Nai and myself" Aomie said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase!" Nai and Hermione begged Aomie.

Aomie crossed her arms.

"Fine!" she said haughtily.

"Yay!" Said Nai.

"Great!" Said Hermione.

"Let's go rest for tonight! And tomorrow we go to the Burrow!" said Nai.

Then Nai took Aomie's arm and Hermione took the other to help Aomie up the stairs and they began to walk all the way back up to the common room to think about what they would sing for the show that night.


	13. Songs and Mistletoe

Harry crossed his arms and faced Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Why aren't you listening to my serenade to Dyane?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm going to sing about the dawn!" Ron said grumpily.

"But just listen!" Harry said.

"Fine!" Ron said.

"_Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love you… oh Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I do! Why can't you see I love you! My love is pure and true! Oh Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love you! Why can't you see that I do! Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love you! I love you! True! You are a mystery! You always puzzle me! But why can't you see? You should choose me! Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery, oh Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love YOU! It's TRUE!_"

"Great!" Ron muttered, "Would you like to hear a non-repetitive song?"

"You haven't heard it all!" Harry said.

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Ron muttered.

"What do you have?" Harry asked, "Nothing can be as good as my song!"

"_Well, my friend's an ego maniac! He's about a smart as a yak! He doesn't eat! He doesn't sleep! All he does in sing about_ _Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery!_" Ron sang in a high annoying voice.

"RON!" Harry said.

"Fine! Fine. I'll sing my real song!" Ron said grumpily.

He began to sing:

"_From dawn to dusk and daybreak brusquely comes. Stars of the night, till morning light. They'll forever stand, smiling down on the land, because from dawn to dusk everything id brusque, and we will live forever in the stars…" _Ron sand.

"You're pretty good" Harry said, "But not as good as my Serenade to Dyane or as I like to call it Serenade to the Snowing Sun of Serenity and Stars of the Soul wood song!"

"Wow" Ron said, "Really nice name"

"Now let me continue!" Harry said and began to sing again.

"_Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love you… oh Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I do! Why can't you see I love you! My love is pure and true! Oh Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love you! Why can't you see that I do! Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love you! I love you! True! You are a mystery! You always puzzle me! But why can't you see? You should choose me! Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery, oh Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love YOU! It's TRUE!"_

Ron, severely Ego Maniaced out, got up and left to go to bed with _"Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love YOU! It's TRUE!" _running through his head.

Harry snorted in distaste at the snaps of songs he was hearing.

"_This is a love sonnet! Telling 'bout the first time we ever met!"_

"_What is my name? What do I like? Am I safe with you? Here tonight?"_

"_Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery you are a goddess, you are a goddess!" _

"_She's insane! She's got a way… with words… yeah! A way with words yeah!"_

He thought his song was to beat them all.

Dyane slipped into the chair next to him.

"What are you going to sing?" Harry asked her.

"It's a surprise!" Dyane said, "You aren't going to run away?" She had taken to saying this whenever Harry approached ever since Halloween.

"I am never going to run away!" Harry said.

"Good!" Dyane said happily.

"Yeah good!" Harry said.

Good.

The night seemed to pass very fast. Nai was writing down songs and humming tunes to herself. Then she remembered one of her favorite songs of all time.

She hummed the tune to herself.

It was perfect.

There was a general buzz in the great hall as Nai stepped up on the stage. The stage had m=been conjured up.

Her Hermione and Aomie had decided to have a better chance of winning if they all sang separate songs.

Nai now stood on stage and took the microphone.

"_I used to be afraid of giving up_

_The road was just too tough_

_Out here on my own_

_My path was so alone_

_But now I see clearly_

_Everything within me_

_Is reaching up to the sky_

_I can see the world with open eyes_

_You can't let it pass you_

_Just take hold and grasp it_

_Now's the time to take a chance_

_With the strength of a thousand men_

_Climbing to my feet again_

_Dry those tears from your eyes_

_And everything will be alright_

_You know the rainbow's just in sight_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

_If your heart feels overwhelmed_

_Just know you're never by yourself_

_Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high_

_And together we'll rise_

_Never lift your head up to the sky_

_And find yourself asking, "Why?"_

_Never see them eye to eye_

_With the hardships of life_

_But faith is where my heart is_

_Let energy replace my doubts_

_Won't let my trials get the best of me_

_I'm marching forth towards my destiny_

_You can't let it pass you_

_Just take hold and grasp it_

_Now's the time to take a chance_

_With the strength of a thousand men_

_Climbing to my feet again_

_Dry those tears from your eyes_

_And everything will be alright_

_You know the rainbow's just in sight_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

_If your heart feels overwhelmed_

_Just know you're never by yourself_

_Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high_

_And together we'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise_

_We can make it through anything_

_We'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise_

_You can try to hurt me_

_Doubt me and desert me_

_I'll feel the will of kings_

_With my mind I'll plant a seed_

_And you know a tree will grow_

_And take me in_

_To safety's arms_

_I will descend_

_Dry those tears from your eyes_

_And everything will be alright_

_You know the rainbow's just in sight_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

_If your heart feels overwhelmed_

_Just know you're never by yourself_

_Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high_

_And together we'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise_

_We can make it through anything_

_We'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise_

_We can make it through anything_

_We'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise!" _Nai sang. She was pretty good.

"I can top that!" Dyane said and stood up taking the mic.

"_Long handwritten note deep in your pocket_

_Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late_

_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket_

_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait_

_We had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_In dreams I meet you in warm conversation_

_We both wake in lonely beds different cities_

_And time is ticking, a sweet time erasing you_

_And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me_

_'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_

_Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

_Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?_

_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back_

_A beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful_

_What we had ‒ a beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_We had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair"_

Dyane sounded very good.

"Beat that" she said to the room at large.

Harry got up on the stage and began to sing into the mic.

"_Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love you… oh Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I do! Why can't you see I love you! My love is pure and true! Oh Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love you! Why can't you see that I do! Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love you! I love you! True! You are a mystery! You always puzzle me! But why can't you see? You should choose me! Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery, oh Dyane Mirror Joy Truth Hope Peace Love Star Moonlight Star Sunshine Daybreak Dusky Dawn Miette Allied Bellona Aphrodite Venus Da'ark Raevyne Mystery I love YOU! It's TRUE!" _now the three of them stood on the stage.

Ron stumbled up and sang his song too.

Then it was time for some other performers.

Then it was Aomie and Hermione's turn.

Nai had expected Aomie would do it with something with Hermione but they did it very well.

"_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind_

_Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_

_Once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn_

_So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Oh red burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red!_

_Darling it was red!_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red_

_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_

_Comes back to me burning red_

_Yeah yeah_

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street!"_

Aomie's beautiful voice chimed in with Hermione's.

"Who is the winner?" Dyane asked the crowd after everyone had gone.

There was a collective yell "DY-ANE! DY-ANE!" but a few screamed "NAI! HERMIONE! HARRY! RON! AOMIE!"

It was a comfort to know that someone really like their music and her voice Nai though to herself.

Nai found herself being followed in the sunny corridor as she walked slowly along not having a destination.

"You were really good on stage" Said Harry's voice.

Slowly Nai turned to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing, just to tell you, you were really, really good!" Harry said.

"Oh" Nai said.

"So, I guess I should be leaving" Harry said.

"I guess" Nai said walking over until she was next to him.

"I think we'll meet again, and we might not be on the same side" Harry said.

"I agree" Nai said.

He didn't know why he looked up but Harry did.

"Mistletoe" he said.

Nai's eyes widened.

"Oh no! I am not-!" but Harry kissed her before she could finish her sentence.

Then he pulled away and Nai stepped out from under the mistletoe and ran off into the bowls of the castle.


	14. Aomie is Truly Evil

Nai still felt a tingling inside her as she walked slowly and steadily through the castle.

She stroked her hair with one hand, a gesture she seemed to use a lot now.

She watched hustled between classes because of the cold giving her odd looks at why she walked so slowly when she was probably freezing.

She waved to the first years as she walked.

She passed Vicky in the corridor and she stopped to talk.

"Hi Vicky!" Nai said.

"Hi Nai" Vicky said.

"So how you doing?" Nai asked.

"Fine" Vicky replied.

"Are you going to stay here for Christmas?" Nai wondered.

"Yeah, don't have a home to go to!" Vicky answered.

"You better get to your class" Nai said.

"Yep!" Vicky said and walked away down the hall toward her class.

Nai continued to walk until a loud voice the penetrated the whole castle spoke.

"Nai Parks, Taren Parks, Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Aomie Fury, Harry Potter and Dyane Mystery please report to the Head Master's office!" the voice said.

Instead of Nai just stood there.

The voice she had heard was Albus Dumbledore's! Maybe Dyane had put him in charge while she was enjoying her holiday. Whatever the case Nai decided to run as fast as she could and reach the office first! I was a lucky thing she was near it.

"Berty Bots Every Flavor Beans!" Nai said out of breath from running there.

"Correct!" The gargoyle said and leaped aside to allow Nai passage up to the office itself.

She stood on the ever climbing stairs taking in deep intakes of breath so she could speak when she entered the Headmaster's office.

When Nai reached the top she tentatively pushed the door open.

She was the first.

Dumbledore was nowhere in sight and the only non-sleeping picture was the one of Phineas Nigellas which sat up high on the wall.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a cold snide voice that Nai didn't like.

"I am Nai Parks sir, I was called here!" Nai said.

"Sir… I like that" Phineas mused, "I like in general… and you pure blood or mud blood?"

"Half blood. Mum was a witch father a muggle" Nai said truthfully.

"Are you in Slythren?" he asked.

"No, Gryffondor, though the sorting hat considered Ravenclaw" Nai answered.

"Well, you are extraordinarily polite" Phineas asked.

"I get told that a lot sir!" Nai said.

The door opened behind her and Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry stumbled in followed by Aomie who was limping on her crutch as usual.

Nai shot Harry a dirty look. Since when had he taken Mistletoe tradition into account?

Crossing her arms she faced Phineas.

"Where is Dumbledore sir?" she asked.

"I am here" said Dumbledore.

"So Dyane put you in charge while she was on Christmas break?" Nai asked.

"Indeed" Dumbledore said.

"Very well, where is Dyane anyway?" Nai asked.

"Oh, she will be at the Burrow already. She was unhappy about what happened at the show. I didn't think you might come that close to winning Miss Parks" Dumbledore answered, "You will find that all your things, pets, books, and robes have been delivered to the Burrow already and are waiting in your rooms!"

"I thought you couldn't take a Port key out of Hogwarts" Ron said.

"I have tweaked something's and you will be departing in around five minutes" Dumbledore said.

"So, how did you tweak things?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, being me has its privileges!" Dumbledore said calmly, "Now mingle for a few minutes while we wait for the time of the Port Key. You will arrive outside in the little town near the Burrow and Mr. Weasly will arrive soon after that to walk you up to the house itself. Magical boundaries you know. Many things must be protected!" his eyes twinkled.

Nai felt a slight tug on her arm.

She turned slowly around to see Harry. She gave him a scathing look.

"What?" she asked snappily.

The noise became louder as the group began to talk among themselves.

"Look, I'm sorry about… you know" Harry said.

Nai smirked.

"It's fine" she said.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of Quiddich when we got there or the next day? Aomie can play. I'll have Mr. Weasly do something about a broom for her and her leg. I want you to be on my team" Harry said.

"Why I'm honored. I am the best Chaser in all of the Parks family!" Nai said.

"Great!" Harry said.

"Time!" Dumbledore said. He walked over to a shelf and picked up an old and rusted blue kettle, "All grab hold on my count!" he said, "Three, two"

They all grabbed on.

"One!" Dumbledore said.

The floor was ripped from beneath Nai's feet. Her hand was glued to the Port Key. She felt Aomie on one side Ginny on the other. Nai clamped her eyes closed as they spun and spun around and around. She began to feel sick.

Then, without warning she was falling. She landed on her back and sat up with a groan. The fall had knocked the wind right out of her and she had to take several gasps on dry air to get back on her feet.

The others were struggling to sit up or leaning against buildings.

They had been deposited on a dusty dirt road on the edge of a shabby town. Nai reached to her wrist and remembered she had broken the habit of carrying around hair ties. Sighing she ran her fingers through her tangled hair and tried to straighten it into a more presentable state.

"Where's Mr. Weasly?" Hermione asked from over near a building she was leaning heavily on.

Nai took another steadying breath then scanned her surroundings in more detail.

Even in the winter the air was dry, but it had a bite of cold in it. On the horizon a huge storm was brewing. It looked like a cross between a snow storm, a thunder storm and a wind storm. Then Nai took a look at the people 7 very dusty school robed children had not just fallen from the sky.

Really? Nai thought. These people need to pay more attention!

They hadn't had time to change into muggle clothes so they stood out but no one paid them any heed like this happened every day.

"Should we head for the Burrow?" Aomie said uncertainly.

"Yes" Ginny and Ron said together eager to be back home.

"Ah! There you are children!" said the familiar voice of Mr. Weasly striding up. He had been in the crowd and now stood out.

With him, unfortunately was Dyane.

No wizard ever got looking like a muggle right. Mr. Weasly was no acceptation. He wore clothes that could have been spotted for miles. Nai wondered why she hadn't seen them before.

He wore a magenta suit with turquoise trim. He had a bright orange tie on and shined up black slacks. His hair was combed to one side. His fingers were decorated with what looked to be tons of fake rings and he had a couple dollar sign necklaces around his neck.

Dyane had pulled off a blue belly showing tank top and a pair of short shorts. He black Hair was smooth and shiny as usual.

"Do I look like a muggle?" Mr. Weasly asked Harry.

"You look like a fancy millionaire!" Aomie said.

"Great! That is why people have been treating me nicely!" Mr. Weasly said.

"Can we go now?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Mr. Weasly said.

They began to walk up the path. It was a long trip. Mr. Weasly kept going on about what he had been doing at the ministry of magic a lot which annoyed Nai because she hated the stupid ministry.

"So on Monday, we and I mean my office or department confiscated everything a poor man named Benn Hicks owned. Then later on the same day we met a woman dealing in dark magic goods named Doris Doubloon! We took her goods and then sent to Azkaban! She got a six week sentence! I feel spry for the old bat I just don't think she deserved that!" Mr. Weasly rambled.

Nai was relieved when the Burrow loomed from the fields and when Mrs. Weasly came running out to greet them.

"Oh! Nai, you look very peaky, but we can fix that up! Of and Aomie, what happened to your leg? Really what do you children do?" Mrs. Weasly fussed.

"Yes, Molly" Mr. Weasly said.

"And Harry! Dear me! What do they do to you at that place you call a home?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Molly, we need to get inside!" Mr. Weasly interrupted.

"Yes Arthur! That storm coming does not look good!" Mrs. Weasly said.

"Are Fred and George home?" Ron asked.

"Yes, they're waiting in the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasly replied as they all entered through the door into the comfy Weasly household.

Dyane snorted.

"You call this a house?" she said in disgust.

"Well, yes dear" Mrs. Weasly said.

Nai leaned over.

"Get used to it. Dyane's a brat"

Mrs. Weasly bit her lip pausing for a minute.

"Anyway!" she said with false cheeriness, "Come meet the twins! Fleur and Bill will be along soon along with Tonks and Lupin!"

"Tonks?" Dyane asked rudely.

"Yes! Nymphadora Tonks!" Mrs. Weasly said.

"But never call her Nymphadora!" said a voice from the kitchen.

"Or she'll blow your poor head off!" said a similar voice but different.

Then Fred and George appeared in the doorway.

Fred stopped in his tracks staring at Dyane. She tossed her hair to make it fly over her shoulder in a perfect ark and then land swaying on her back. George's reaction was much more comical. He clutched his stomach, leaned over, and barfed all over the floor.

Mrs. Weasly gasped. Dyane shirked like a banshee. And Aomie? She just laughed.

"George!" Fred said.

"What?" George asked.

"Why would you toss your cookies at such a perfect sight as this girl?" Fred asked.

"Right" Aomie said thronging out a peace sign on each hand.

"I agree with Mye!" George said. Mye was Fred and George's nickname for Aomie. Fellow in crime.

"Well, I don't!" Fred said.

"Fred you are being ridicules!" George said.

"Really? You barfed!" Fred shouted.

Dyane looked satisfied.

George smiled coolly.

Fred drew out his wand.

Aomie limped between them.

"Stop it!" she said.

"What gives you the authority to tell me what to do?!" Fred demanded.

"Oh, nothing, except the Photo Book " Aomie said.

Nai looked between them puzzled.

Fred and George looked stunned.

"Yes, I have the Book!" Aomie continued, "And if you don't behave I'll show everyone the Pictures!"

"You wouldn't!" Fred said.

Aomie gave a wicked smile.

"I would" she said evilly.

And just then, Nai realized how evil Aomie really was.

"B-b-b-but!" George sputtered.

"I will show them!" Aomie grinned.

"Mye! You wouldn't!" Fred said shocked.

"I said I would!" Aomie said.

They were saved the trouble of seeing the Pictures by Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks coming into the already crowded.

"Wotcha' Harry!" Tonks said.

"Hello Harry, it is nice to see you again!" Lupin said.

"Hi Tonks, Lupin!" Nai said.

"Nai!" Tonks said, "How's the family?"

"Okay…" Nai trailed off, "Later! Now I need some food!"

"Yes!" Mrs. Weasly said coming out of her stunned state.

"Dinner!" Ron and Ginny said together.


	15. Battle at the Burrow

**This is Chapter Fifteen! Yay!**

The food was tasty. Bu the attitude was grim.

The only thing that wasn't glum was that Mrs. Weasly had hung mistletoe from over the kitchen doorway and Tonks had been forced to snog Lupin.

Everyone had laughed at the looks on their faces at the dinner table.

After dinner they all headed up to bed. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George had to share a room. Then Ginny, Hermione, Taren and Dyane had shared a room. Fleur and Bill who had arrived mid meal had their own rooms. Then Aomie and Nai got the all magnificent, all might, all wonderful Basement.

Aomie and Nai were now both sitting in a dim gas light that didn't penetrate the dark spidery corners.

"How come Dyane couldn't sleep down here?" Nai complained.

"Dunno" Aomie said.

"What's the Photo Book?" Nai asked.

"Oh, it's a hypothetical book that we can summon with a wave our wands! It has tons of photos in it! Very incriminating!" Aomie said

"Oh" Nai said.

"Yes" Aomie said.

Nai tilted her head. She had heard something.

"What?" Aomie asked.

Nai pushed her finger to her lips and then slowly and torturously lowered her feet off the bed and began to creep slowly to the little ladder that led out of the Basement. Carefully climbing the ladder, making sure not to make a sound Nai snuck up and pushed the trapdoor open. Aomie began to follow and slowly climbed the ladder and up out of the trapdoor after Nai.

"What is it?" Aomie mouthed.

Nai furrowed her brow.

"Dunno" Nai mouthed back.

They snuck up the stairs. In the middle where the window sat Nai took in a sharp breath. What she saw she didn't like.

Below right outside the Burrow someone was standing. Two someone's. One was tall and cloaked but his pale white hand extended with a wand in it. Pointed at the Burrow. The other was a woman with heavy lidded eyes and a pale hollowed face. She was standing on the right side of the other man and was grinning and cackling.

"Quiet Bellatrix!" the tall pale man said.

"I am sorry master!" the woman hissed as Nai and Aomie pressed their ears against the window.

"WHAT?" Aomie mouthed to Nai.

Nai shrugged.

"But we don't want to alert them!" the man said.

Then it hit Nai in the face like a punch. Pale white skin. The man standing on the doorstep of the Burrow was Lord Voldamort.

Harry hadn't enjoyed the walk to the Burrow. Now he lay on the bed that had been set up for him thinking about Fred and George's argument. He wondered for the first time if Nai had felt that scared and angry toward him. Maybe resentful?

For the first time he wondered why he liked Dyane so much and was attracted to impress her. He wondered what everyone around him felt like when he sided with Dyane. He didn't know what to make of his friends anymore.

He could hear Ron snoring heavily in the makeshift bed made for him.

He couldn't hear anything else.

What was he feeling?

Then, he remembered that Dyane was Voldamort's daughter. And Dyane's father wanted her dead.

For a second, like last year when he had been told about his link to Voldamort, _he_ wanted Dyane dead. Dyane wasn't good for the world. But then the feeling was gone just as suddenly as it had come.

"What was that?" he said. He hadn't wanted to talk but the words came out of his mouth before they could stop. His voice, though barely more than a whisper seemed to alert Ron.

Ron sat up.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing" Harry said, "Go back to sleep"

"Okay" Ron said and fluffed up his pillow before resuming snoring.

Then a stabbing pain sent shivers down Harry's spine. He almost yelled.

His scar was hurting.

Did that mean Voldamort was close?

Harry didn't know.

Once again he tried to sleep but couldn't. He lay there for almost an hour. No it must have been two. In reality it probably was only seven or eight minutes.

His scar prickled with pain again.

Then he heard it.

A scream.

Voldamort paced back and forth.

"Bellatrix! How do we break these enchantments?" he said in his high cold voice.

"Master, I do not know!" Bellatrix said.

"Hmm… the Order always puts a loop hole in these" Voldamort said studying the house.

He raised his wand.

"Avada Kadavra!" a jet of green light shot from his wand. It ricocheted of what seemed to be a magical shield.

"Yes, a simple charm, they thought I would over look that" Voldamort mused.

"Then break it my lord so we can attack and kill your daughter!" Bellatrix said.

"Not so loud!" Voldamort hissed with a snake like manner.

"My lord I am sorry!" Bellatrix said dropping to her knees and groveling.

"I do not forgive easily Bellatrix! For that you must be the first to cast a spell to try to kill anyone who sees us!" Voldamort said cruelly.

"Oh! Of course my lord! Lift the enchantment and I shall!" Bellatrix said.

Voldamort seemed to stand still for the shortest of time then he muttered a spell under his breath.

Like a silvery shield white light extended from the ground to the top of the Burrow. Then it dissipated into silvery mist.

"My lord!" Bellatrix said, "That was extraordinary!"

"Yes Bella!" Voldamort said.

"What shall I cast?" Bellatrix asked herself.

Then she jumped up and down like a little kid. "Reducto!"

Nai dove sideways pulling Aomie out of harm's way. She landed in a roll and then jumped to her feet. Aomie had landed on the other side of the banister and had swung herself back over. In the chaos Nai had screamed. Oops!

Nai had just regained her balance when she was forced to jump aside again as the wall exploded.

"WTH?" Aomie shouted over the continuing of volley of spells.

"Dunno!" Nai shouted back then lunged to one side as the stairs beneath her disintegrated.

"Aomie! Wands!" Nai screamed.

"Already on it!" Aomie yelled back and dropped down. She winced and ran over to the trapdoor covering her head because of shrapnel.

She wrenched it open and dropped down.

Then another person appeared at the quickly falling apart stairs.

Nai rolled away as a spell was shot toward her.

Aomie reappeared.

Nai jumped to her feet and grabbed her willow and unicorn hair wand that had been tossed by Aomie.

"PRETEGO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The next spell rebounded upon the caster. As he dived away it Nai saw Harry's face.

"Stop it!" she screamed at him, "stop it you dope!"

Harry stopped shooting spells.

"We're already expelled because of our magic use!" Nai pointed out.

A high cold male voice came from outside.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

Aomie managed to drag Nai out of the way of the killing curse.

Harry looked at the gaping hole in the wall and ran toward it.

"No!" Nai screamed in frustration as Harry jumped.

Maybe he was being the hero or being stupid, or trying to kill Voldamort. Any one of those, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, jumped out the window of the Burrow.

"WTH?" Aomie said again.

Nai shrugged.

Then, without warning, BOOM!

Dyane concentrated.

It took her a few seconds to penetrate Harry's mind. As she laying in the bed and explosion rocked the house. Dyane's eyes flicked opened. She saw Taren standing her wand pointed at the ceiling. Hermione was laying on the floor a bloody line running across her forehead. Ginny was crouching in a corner her wand pointed at the floor. They were holding the room together with their magic.

Dyane drew in a breath.

Then she was in Harry's mind.

_Harry was falling. _

_He pointed his wand and slowed his fall. Touching down on the ground he saw Bellatrix Lastrange and Lord Voldamort standing firing spells at the house. _

_Everything around slowed down as Voldamort looked at him with those red snakelike eyes._

"_Harry Potter, join me, we can destroy my daughter and then this world can be ours. Together, we can win the favor of all the wizards. Join me and your friends will be spared. If you do not, I shall have Bellatrix send a spell into this hut and your two friends on the bottom floor will be crushed. The others will plunge to their deaths or be killed by me. After I kill you. You have lost. You fell for my daughter after all" Voldamort hissed at Harry._

_Harry stopped for a moment. He could almost see Nai and Aomie standing back to back their wands raised as if waiting for their deaths. As if waiting for an enemy to strike. And he hadn't ever gotten to say goodbye. _

"_What do you say Harry Potter? Join me, and let your friends live or let them die. Let me kill them!" Voldamort said. He looked up and Harry followed his gaze to where Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly, Fred, George and Ron had gathered. Fear rose in Harry's chest. Had Ginny, Hermione, Dyane, Taren, Aomie and Nai already been killed? Had Bill and Fleur died? _

"_So, do you want to save your poor friends from death by fire and flame? Or do you choose for them to die?" Vodlamort asked his voice barely audible over the creaks and groans of the Burrow._

"_I'll… I'll join you. I'll fight for you" Harry said._

"_Good Harry. You know we share the same interests at heart!" Voldamort said._

"_But, you must spare my friends!" Harry said._

"_Oh, yes!" Voldamort said dismissively._

"_Okay" Harry said._

_Voldamort grinned. "Do you swear?" he asked._

"_I swear!" Harry said._

"_Good!" Voldamort said._

"_When shall I help you?" Harry asked._

"_I thought we would come to this! Outside of whatever this town is called sometime tonight" Voldamort said._

"_Okay!" Harry said._

"_Good" Voldamort hissed, "Bellatrix! Come!" _

_Bellatrix laughed then she and Voldamort disappearated._

_Harry looked to where his new master had just stood._

Dyane pulled out of Harry's mind and got off the bed. She strode to the door. She wasn't going to fight Harry. She knew who would though.

"NAI!" Dyane yelled to no one.

The people on the stairs next to the hole in the wall were looking in horror at the burning floor.

"Are- is- are they dead?" Ron asked sacredly.

"I-…" Mrs. Weasly said.

Then Nai surged up from the floor Aomie's arm over to her shoulder. They were both coughing and hacking from the smoke. Bill and Fleur ran out of a room.

"Nai! Aomie!" Mrs. Weasly cried.

Nai coughed and leaned against a wall. Her face was blackened by the smoke and ash. Her hair was grey and looked like a rats nest.

Dyane jumped down and helped them up the stairs. Once they had passed Aomie off to Bill and Fleur Dyane turned to Nai.

"Harry had joined Voldamort" she said getting to the point.

Nai frowned.

"What?" Dyane asked.

"No…" Nai said giving a cough.

"I delved into his mind. He has joined the dark lord!" Dyane said.

"Then, I gotta go like, do something!" Nai said.

"No Nai dear!" Mrs. Weasly called and Nai turned and jumped out of the window.

"You coward!" Nai said after landing with a spell. She ran after Harry who was beginning to walk toward the town.

Harry turned and pointed his wand at her.

Apparently he had been practicing non-verbal spells because Nai was tossed backward against the dry ground. The storm hadn't hit yet.

Harry walked over and bent over her.

"I had to bargain for your life" he said coldly.

"Yeah, right! You should have let me die! Anything is better than my life!" Nai screamed at him. She got shakily to her feet only to be knocked sideways from a punch.

"That is the last straw Harry Potter!" Nai yelled hoping her voice carried to the people at the Burrow.

She felt the wind from the coming storm start up.

"It was a mistake you ever hurt me! It was a mistake you just punched me!" Nai said, "For too long you have toyed with my feelings!" she moved until she was face to face with Harry, "It's time to end this" then she slammed her knee into Harry's stomach.

As Harry doubled over Nai brought her elbows down onto his head. Harry managed to stand up. To late Nai realized he must have picked up some fighting tricks from his cousin Dudley. Harry grabbed Nai's wrist and twisted her around until her head was pressed against his neck. He put his wand arm against her neck and pressed down clogging her wind pipe.

"Remember this? Dirty dueler?" Nai asked and brought her foot down on Harry's toes.

He yelled in her ear and pushed Nai onto the ground Nai scrambled away as Harry began to curse.

"Dirty dueling won't win you this fight Nai!" Harry shouted over the rising wind. He remembered the feeling he had felt when Fred had gone all love sick for Dyane. He looked at Nai. Her blackened face. Her hair flying about her head in the wind. He hadn't spent any time with Nai this year. He hadn't even done anything for her birthday. Every year she would send him a knew prank idea to use on his aunt and uncle.

He was caught off guard when his wand flew from his hand.

He had been standing still and he hadn't realized it.

"Look, I don't know where you got I work for Voldamort, I don't" Harry lied.

"LIAR!" Nai screamed.

"I am sorry" Harry said, "I don't"

"Fine! But, leave here and don't come back here until I'm gone!" Nai said.

Harry sighed.

"Yes, Nai. I will" he said and turned.

Nai stood there as she watched Harry walk away. Rain began to fall. Like the tears Nai wanted to cry. Nai felt her knees give way beneath her. She felt someone putting a blanket around her. Then she passed out.


	16. Turning from the past, to the Future

**Sorry about not putting this in to the other chapters. Sorry! Thank you to all who reviewed me and I really enjoy the feedback on this story. I know a lot of you want blood and guts and that's coming. Just not for a few more chapters. I think I'm not going to go in to that much detail on Nai's or anybody else's summers really. If you want to hear about what they did PM me and ask me. Then I'll tell you. Check the bottom of the page for any questions that need answering and that kind of stuff. And tell me if I did good on people's voices and wording.**

Nai opened her eyes.

Then she shivered.

Blinking several times for the room to come into focus. For a moment it didn't and fear struck at Nai, but then it did.

"You're awake!" someone to her left said.

Nai sat up in the bed.

Circled around her were: Aomie, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Taren and Dyane. Hermione was lying in a bed nearby. It looked like she had sustained a head injury.

"Of course I'm awake!" Nai said crossly.

"Sorry" George said.

Nai snorted which turned into a cough. After a minute of hacking she straightened.

"You and Aomie nearly burned to death in the fire" Fred said staring dreamily at Dyane.

"Oh, yeah" Nai muttered.

"Then you fought Harry!" Ginny said.

"Lovely, you sound happy about that" Nai said.

"Oh, he got what was comin' for him" Aomie said.

Nai grinned. She didn't remember much of the night before but she knew one thing. She had ruined any chance she had of making up with Harry. But, oddly she wasn't sad about this. She had all her friends' right here. She had all she wanted.

"You shattered your foot bone in the fire but mum repaired it. Aomie wasn't so lucky" Ginny said.

Aomie swung up her "broken leg" which now had a different type of cast on it.

"Got hit by a jinx and my leg won't heal. They tried everything" Aomie said, "Even took me to St. Mungos"

"Oh well" Nai said.

"Yep! That's what I said!" Taren agreed.

Nai chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Aomie demanded.

"Not a thing Aomie!" Nai said straightening her face.

"But there is one thing they wouldn't fix. Your eyesight was damaged. You are to wear contacts at all times or glasses" Fred said.

Nai bit her lip. That was why the room had taken a moment to come into focus.

"They tried to fix it but couldn't. Not St. Mungos even"

"Well, that can't be helped" Nai said.

"My eyesight was damaged too, if it makes you feel better" Aomie said.

"But they could fix hers" George offered unhelpfully.

Aomie glared at him.

"Wanna do something?" Nai asked.

There was a general aura for Qidditch.

Nai got out of the bed but Ron frowned.

"What?" Nai asked.

"You are not playing with us until you shower" he replied.

Snorting Nai got up then paused.

"Where is the shower?" she asked.

"Down stairs" Aomie answered.

"Oh. How did the Burrow survive?" Nai asked.

"Order arrived after you passed out. They fixed it with one powerful repair charm!" Ron said.

Nai walked down the stairs and found the shower after a bit of searching. After she showered Nai twisted her hair to get the moisture out of it and then combed it. Frowning she found a hair tie and pulled it back in a ponytail.

After choosing a tan t-shirt, a turquoise hoodie, pair jeans with a butterfly on the pocket Nai left to find the others. It felt good to be fresh and clean for once. The battle the other night seemed like a dream now as Nai laughed at the jokes Ron and Ginny told as they walked out to a field with brooms in hand. Grinning Nai mounted her broom.

"Let's play!" Aomie said.

Nai whistled like Madame Hooch when the game was going to start.

They took off into the air.

The past events were done.

Nai turned her face toward a new future.

Soon Christmas break was over and they were speeding back to Hogwarts in the scarlet steam engine.

The year zoomed by as things seemed to go a super speed. Nai distanced herself and had the time of her life with her friends. Vicky seemed more of a know it all and Taren was doing well in her grades.

Before Nai knew it was June at it was exam time. The last exam was the Charms Practical.

Nai performed extremely well though her contact lenses fell out halfway through and it was a hassle to find them again.

The warm day felt good on Nai's skin as she, Ron, Hermione, and Aomie strolled down the green lawns. Aomie limped as usual and Nai stopped once in a while to smell the air.

Sensing someone looking at her Nai looked around and caught Harry's eye. She quickly looked away.

Dyane had become much less of annoying brat over the time.

Harry had begun going out with Ginny and Nai didn't mind a bit. Taking a deep breath Nai began to talk. But she stopped cold. She could feel eyes on her again. He looked over her shoulder and saw Harry was now standing with Draco Malfoy and they were watching her and Aomie.

"I don't know if I got question #18 correct!" Hermione went on.

"Hermione, give it a rest" Ron said.

"Fine, fine!" Hermione said.

"Harry and Malfoy looking at us" Nai notified the others.

Ron shrugged.

Aomie frowned but then grinned.

"What?" Nai asked.

"I just realized that Dyane hasn't taken back command of the castle at all!" she said.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah" Nai said who was busy trying to keep her contact in her eye. She had never gotten used to them.

"Are you okay Nai?" Aomie asked.

"Yeah, contact trouble" Nai said.

"Oh, yeah" Aomie said.

"OH! I just remembered! The next Quidditch match!" Ron said.

"Oh great!" Aomie said.

"Why is that great?" Ron asked, "I…"

"Will be playing" Aomie finished.

"Really?" Ron said happily.

"Yeah, I think you need some more time on the pitch" Aomie said.

"Great!" Ron said.

"Who… ooh! Is that?" Hermione spluttered.

Coming up from the winged boar gates was the minister of magic and behind him was…

"HAGRID!" they all shouted and ran toward the giant man.

"'Ello!" Hagrid greeted them, "Dumbledore and Dyane got me back on the job!"

"That's great!" Aomie said.

"Aomie? What happened to ye leg?" Hagrid motioned to Aomie's cast.

Aomie shrugged. "It was permanently damaged in the attack of the Burrow!"

"Attack? What ruddy attack?" Hagrid demanded.

They continued walking as the minister left.

"Well" and Ron told Hagrid the story with Nai and Aomie butting in and interrupting to correct him when he went wrong or over exaggerated.

"Well, me foot" Hagrid said.

They were sitting all around Hagrid's table sipping tea and munching on rock hard biscuits.

"Yeah, so then Harry ran!" Aomie finished.

"Interesting" Hagrid said, "You kids wanna hear my tale?"

After a time of begging Hagrid to tell them he jokingly caved.

"So, the ruddy ministry was at me door and I was out of options. So I went with 'em. Then they took me for questioning and I 'ad no idea what was going on 'cause I 'ah already been questioned. They asked me a bunch of useless questions then they asked me what I thought of them. So I ruddy well told them what I thought of 'em an' then they chucked me in a cell in that place and I awaited me next trial. But then Dyane and Dumbledore arrived and got me out of the place" Hagrid said.

"You really told them that you hated them?" Aomie asked enviously.

"I ruddy well spoke me mind!" Hagrid said.

By the time they had finished talking it was time for the students to return indoors for dinner and then they were to go off to bed.

As Nai lay in bed thinking about the day she thought about Harry and Malfoy standing there on the lawns looking at them. She wondered what that meant but didn't ponder it.

Sighing Nai rolled over and closed her eyes.

It was time to sleep.

Sleep was good.

**Okay! Great! Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review it and I hope it was satisfying. It is a little shorter than some of the more recent chapters but that can be expected. I think this is just a bridge chapter really. **

**Onward to the questions I need answered in reviews. If you review with a good idea after the chapter with that in it I might find another way to incorporate it.**

**I don't think Harry will stay working for Voldamort so he can hunt the Horcruxez but I want my reader's opinion on this subject. So PLEASE answer this one: should Harry still work for Voldamort?**

**Who do you think should end up killing Dumbledore? Warning this is a major spoiler if you haven't read to the end of the sixth book so do not read on if you haven't.**

**What do you think Nai should do in her seventh year? (Please not more school! I can't write any more of that! I basically did it for did it for the last 16 chapters!)**


	17. Dumbledore's Funrual

**Okay thank you for reviewing me! I like the feedback a lot. I'm glad I'm getting into the more bloody action now but I hope that you like it. The rest of the notes are at the end of the chapter but I really want to say thank you for your feedback! I hope you like my cast…**

The next day for Nai, well, wasn't great. In two days she would be boarding the Hogwarts express and heading home. She had packed her bags and was pretty much ready to go. As she was walking along the corridors after noon Peeves came up to her singing a rather rude and offensive song and dropped a scroll in Nai's hands.

"Give this to Potty! We Potty! Headmaster says so!" Peeves called out gleefully and went on singing his offensive song and floating down the passage way.

Nai didn't want to approach Harry, really she didn't. She could have probably gone to Dyane to deliver the scroll to Harry but something held Nai back. She, though on good terms with Dyane now, didn't quite trust her completely yet. So clutching the scroll tightly in her hand the parchment was beginning to wrinkle.

It took Nai three seconds flat to find Harry. She literally went around the corner and walked right into him. After adjusting her ponytail and trying to keep her contacts in. blinking a couple times she stared at who she had run into. Harry.

"Dumbledore sent this!" Nai said quickly then bent her head and took off running down the corridor.

Harry opened the scroll and read off what it had to say:

_I have found one. We shall go tomorrow night to hunt it. _

A thrill of excitement shot through Harry. He had told Dumbledore what Dyane had told him.

He was going to find one of Voldamort's Horcruxez. Then, he remembered his mission. He had to carry it out tomorrow night.

Or else.

The next night Harry went up to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door but already had it half way open when Dumbledore called "ENTER!"

"Professor! You found one?" Harry asked.

"I did indeed my young friend!" Dumbledore said.

"Then, where? I mean can we go there!" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think we shall!" Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry, looking back on what happened while hunting that Horcrux couldn't bear to look back on it and think about it without shivers of horror running down his spine. **(If you haven't read the sixth book till the end I won't spoil anything about what happens there. Plus, nothing to do with OCs happen at that time so I don't want to mess up J.K. Rowling's writing) **

He had to do what Voldamort had set him to do now but, he wasn't sure he could. Before her could make up his mind something made a slight noise. Dumbledore must've too because he looked at Harry then scanned the room.

"Hide!" the old headmaster said. Harry ducked away and pressed himself into the shadows as someone came up the stairs. He was followed by many others. Including Bellatrix. The boy in front was Draco Malfoy.

"What do we have here? I heard voices!" Malfoy said.

"I often talk to myself; I find it helps me greatly!" Dumbledore said.

"Do it Draco, kill him now!" Bellatrix said.

"Av-!" Malfoy began to say but Harry was quicker. He had bargained for the Weasly's, the Parks's, Aomie's, and all the others lives that one night at the Burrow and he must fulfill what he was set to do. He must.

Quicker than anyone could react he pulled out and pointed it at Dumbledore. Then he shouted the spell.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

A jet of green light shot from Harry's wand. It hit the old man and threw him backward out of the window and down, down, down…

Down.

"No!" the tears of Hermione and Ron's shoulder. Nai screaming up at the tower. Aomie leaning with Dyane against the wall. None of that changed the fact that Dumbledore was dead. He had fallen from the tower. He was gone.

Professor McGonagall stroked the heads of the first years.

From the tower above a voice shouted "MORSMORDE!" the dark mark was engraved in the sky.

But nothing changed the fact that Dumbledore was gone.

Dead.

He had fallen from the tower and would never be back.

Term ran late that year. People came and went giving their condolences to the school Nai and Aomie spent most of their time under the oak by the lake. It was the day of the burial and Nai lay alone looking up at the branches where a bird was perched.

"You can run, fly and get away…" Nai said not really knowing that she was talking. As she stood her beige dress robes swayed in the slight wind.

"Why don't you fly from death?" Nai asked the bird. It cocked its head and chirped.

Thought it was spring no one was noticing the beauty of the flowers.

They all sat down in their seats all looking at the tomb and listened to what was to be said about Dumbledore. The Weaslys'. The Parks'. The Furys'. Athena Harrows. Hermione Granger. But no Harry Potter all sat next to each other. Aomie and Nai took each other's hands and sat through it. Through thick and thin their friendship had worn through this whole time. They would be friends forever. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other and Hermione wept into Ron's shoulder. Mrs. and Mr. Weasly sat there. Fred. George. They had made up. When the funereal was Nai returned to the lakeside. But Aomie, Hermione, and Ron came with this time.

Nai faced the water.

"I'm not coming back" she said.

"We are going with you!" Aomie said.

"We are! I have a score to settle with Harry. He broke Ginny's heart!" Ron said.

"We're with you till the end" Hermione said.

"I know that" Nai said softly. Her voice was almost lost in the slight wind. The dress robes of the three girls swayed. Ron's didn't.

"We'll be okay" Hermione said slightly uncertainly.

"We will, nut we can't go seeking to go kill Harry till the end of this summer!" Ron said.

"Why?" Nai said frowning.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding! 'Member?" Ron said.

"Oh! Yeah!" Aomie said.

"I guess our revenge will have to wait" Nai said.

"But he should keep in mind there's nothing I do better than revenge!" Aomie said grinning.

"Of course not your revenge skill is unchallenged!" Nai said.

Hermione took Ron's hand. Then Nai's. Aomie took Nai's other hands and they looked out toward the lake. They turned toward what would happen. They were open. They were ready for anything. They turned toward their future.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I realized this chapter is also short like that last one but it is, like I said for the last chapter too, a bridge chapter that must be put in place because it will lead to a set up to some of the other chapters. I think that I have a few questions.**

**I know Aomie, Nai, Hermione, and Ron are going out for revenge. Should anyone else go with them? If yes, who?**

**Challenge: ****I want you to tell me what you think of Nai and Aomie's personality.**

**Who should be everyone's end pairings?**

**What do you think should befall the people searching for Harry?**

**When should they find Harry?**

**Should they accidently hunt Horcruxez? (Break into Greengots, Shell Cottage, Silver doe, etc.)**

**What should they do when they find Harry?**

**Who should be the one to have the idea to go back to Hogwarts? (See after they escape from Greengots)**

**Really thank you for reading and I hope you answer these questions in the reviews. I look forward to seeing for feedback on my writing and my writing style. I want to know how I did on the sadness of the chapter with Dumbledore dying and all. I might not update as soon, though probably just so you people reading this know about that I thought you should just know!**


	18. Summer

**Hey, thanks for all your reviews. I am sorry I didn't update for the last few days but I was kinda busy writing some other fanfics. I have a couple other ones up right now and so yeah. But thanks for all you reviews. Without further ado I give you! OC Corner, where you can learn about the latest OCs! **

**Johanna Fable**

**Johanna (called Jo sometimes by her brother and Nai, most call her Johanna) is nineteen when she is brought into the story. She is a graduate student from Hogwarts and has a twin named Jonah. Johanna's parents are Nai's Aunt and Uncle. Johanna is an older sister to her baby sister Leah who hasn't yet gone to Hogwarts. Johanna has wavy caramel hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin with lots of freckles. She is identical to her twin Jonah except for the long hair and being a girl. Johanna enjoys mixed martial arts and is a black belt in Kung-Fu, Ty-quan-do, Aikido, and Karate, not to mention a brown belt in Hapkido (The lesser known cousin of Aikido for those of you who didn't know). Johanna also enjoys beating up her brother and solving puzzles. Johanna, like her cousin Nai, is a half-blood. Her Mum was a muggle and her dad was a wizard. Johanna likes astronomy and can answer any question that needs to be answered on that subject.**

**Jonah Fable**

**Jonah is Johanna's twin brother. Jonah is nineteen when he comes into the story and is a graduate from Hogwarts. He is an older brother to Leah who has not yet gone to Hogwarts. Jonah is funny, talkative and likes to joke a lot even when times are not to be joked about. Jonah is good friends with Fred and George Weasly. Jonah has shaggy wavy caramel hair and hazel eyes. Jonah enjoys math and science along with the wonders of nature and geography. He is also a half-blood.**

The rest of the days at Hogwarts passed quickly for the three friends. Soon, before they knew it, they were getting on to the Hogwarts Express that would take them back to London and all four were glad to leave the sorrows of losing Dumbledore and as god as losing Harry far behind on the grounds of huge castle.

So with many goodbyes to their friends, Nai, Aomie, Ron, and Hermione boarded the scarlet steam engine. Dyane wasn't far behind. Then, after Dyane, her sister Vicky boarded. They walked aimlessly down the central isle and came to an empty compartment.

Once they had all settled themselves Aomie rested her head against the warm window which was a glow with the June sun beating down on it. Sighing she turned to the others in the compartment.

"We're not going back, Dyane, Vicky, we're going to find some way to stop…" Aomie paused. She didn't want to say the name but she was sure the he would kill her if she said it or not. "Voldamort" she said and Hermione and Ron flinched. Nai kept her composer looking out the window.

"Oh honestly, he's going to kill us anyway!" she said impatiently.

"We need to find Harry" Dyane said calmly.

"Yeah, but we gotta wait till the end of the summer! Bill and Fleur are getting married!" Ron said.

"A wedding?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah, mum would kill me if I wasn't there!" Ron said.

Nai took in a deep breath and then let it out. "I think we should stay for the wedding. We need something to lighten our spirits. We need something that will help us to be… happier" she said as she took another deep breath.

The rest of the journey passed as they planned. Hermione, using her last few hours of magic enchanted a purple beaded bag she had had at the Halloween Dance. Then she loaded the different things that each journey goer would need and had with them.

Sooner than the five expected the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The platform was a jumble as people got off the train to greet their patents and say goodbye to their friends they'd been traveling with. The normal security guard was letting people go through the gateway to the normal world in twos and threes. They made their way through the throng and arrived at the line. Vicky and Dyane walked through together.

"NEXT!" the guard said.

Nai, Aomie, Ron, and Hermione linked arms and walked through the gateway. Another year had been completed! No matter how sad it had been.

"See you at the Vineyard!" Aomie said to the other three.

"See you guys at the Burrow!" Ron and Hermione said.

"And I will see you in the mountains!" Nai whispered in Aomie's ear.

Aomie nodded and joined her mum and dad. She hugged them and walked off. Hermione and Ron went to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were standing next to each other talking about muggle things. Nai scanned the crowd for her family. Then…

"HEY CUZ!" and Nai was wrapped in a tight embrace from her older cousin Jonah. His twin, Johanna, was standing next to him waiting for him to put Nai down.

"HONEY!" and Nai's Mum was there. Then Nai's Dad. Then Jonah and Johanna's little baby Sister Leah in the arms out Aunt Strawberry! Okay, maybe not the best name for a kid but Aunt Strawberry's parents had wanted to name their kids after berries.

Then Uncle Chad was there. He was Aunt Strawberry's husband.

"I heard about poor old chap Dumbledore dying. Real pity!" Jonah said.

"I know you don't think it's a pity!" Johanna said.

"Let's go home!" Nai's Mum said.

Nai nodded. "I'm famished!" she said.

She was one of the heroes… for now…

And right then, right at that moment, she was happy about that. With Aunt Strawberry, Uncle Chad, her Mum and Dad, Jonah, Johanna and Leah, Nai Parks was happy.

Until she realized that Taren wasn't there.

As if sensing her unease, her Mum smiled down at her.

"Honey, Taren's at the car already!" she said.

Then Nai was happy again.

For now.

_Over the summer_

Nai was very excited at Johanna, Jonah, Aunt Strawberry, Uncle Chad, Taren, Baby Leah, Aomie, who had come to visit, Her Mum and her Dad lined up after her at the fireplace. It was a few days until Bill and Fleur's big wedding.

"I bet Fleur is real happy right now!" Taren said who had always been one for romance.

"I dunno" Nai said.

Then without another word, knowing they'd have more time to talk after they got to the Burrow she threw some grey powder on the fire and the flames turned emerald green. Stepping into the flames she said "THE BURROW!"

Green flames surrounded her and then she was spinning. Remembering to keep her elbows clenched tight to her body, Nai spun and spun and then she was ejected out of another fireplace. Coughing, someone grabbed Nai under the arms and pulled her to her unsteady feet. Nai's knees wobbled.

"I _hate_ traveling by Flu Powder!" Nai commented as she rubbed the ash from her eyes. This didn't do much for as soon as she did this another puff of ash came from the fireplace and a hard cast like thing slammed into Nai's ankle which gave way sending her toppling over.

"Sorry!" Aomie said.

The two scrambled away from the hearth as Jonah and Johanna were spit out. They got to their feet and Nai and Aomie dragged them out of the way as the rest of the family slowly came out of the fireplace. Finally was Nai's dad.

"You 'kay dad?" Nai asked.

Her dad groaned.

"Yes" he wheezed.

Ron, who had helped Nai up, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen.

"Sup?" Jonah asked.

"Not much" Hermione said.

"Where are we sleeping?" Nai asked to break the silence that followed those other words.

"Same places except, me, Taren, Johanna, and Ginny are joining you in the basement" Hermione explained, "Your trunks are already placed where you're sleeping so that won't be a problem!"

"OOOH! You're here!" Mrs. Weasly said bustling into the kitchen and embracing them all.

"Yeah, we just told them where they would be sleeping!" Ginny said happily.

Once everyone was talking Hermione, Ron, and Aomie grabbed Nai and they walked into the basement.

"As soon as I turned sixteen I put a feather charm on my bag! Did you get everything we talked about?" Hermione said eagerly pulling a beaded bag out of her trunk which was sitting on the floor next to her.

"Good and yeah, we did!" Nai said.

"What do you think you're doing?" said a new voice. They all turned to see Dyane and Vicky standing at the base of the ladder.

"Packing, you wanna join us?" Ron said.

"Sure" Vicky said and sat down followed by Dyane.

They continued to talk and pack the bag until another voice interrupted them.

"You guys, no matter what you do, are always so easy to catch" said Johanna who was standing at the base of the ladder.

"Then hush this up" Aomie said sternly.

"Only if you count me in!" Johanna said.

"FINE! You're in!" Nai said.

"TEENS! TIME FOR DINNER!" said Mrs. Weasly from the kitchen.

"DINNER!" was the collective shout from the people below in the basement and they all ran up the stairs to eat.


	19. From a Wedding to a Hunt

Two days later Nai slowly brushed her long blond hair as she sat alone in the basement. It was the day of the wedding and Nai was supposed to look "Nice" or so her Mum said. Nai had never really been one for looking nice.

Braiding her hair Nai began to search through her trunk for her dress robes.

"Hey" Aomie said limping down the ladder.

Nai looked up.

"Hi Aomie" she said.

"I brought some flowers to do in your hair" Aomie said holding up some flowers.

"That's so sweet!" Nai said.

"Here" Aomie unbraided Nai's hair then re-braided it with flowers in it.

In turn Nai did the same to Aomie's dark hair.

"Have you seen my dress robes?" Nai asked.

"Um… no, but you mum got some new lavender one's for you" Aomie said.

Nai smirked. She was thinking of her pretty beige dress robes sitting in her trunk.

"I knew it. Fleur wants us all to match" she said.

A few minutes later Johanna, Nai, Aomie, Hermione (With straightened hair), Ginny, Dyane, and Vicky were all standing at one side of a giant erected tent. Johanna was the only one who hadn't taken to the dress code of lavender and dressed in her ruby red dress.

Fleur shot them angry looks a lot but Johanna didn't seem to mind. Her caramel hair had been tied back in a bun.

The sun on the horizon began to set and Jonah joined the girls as the ceremony began. Hermione looked at Fleur a lot of the time. It seemed to be pretty quick but it was dark (Which meant according to my calculations in the story it would have to be after ten O'clock at night). The after party was pretty wild with lots of dancing. Ron and Hermione danced and no one asked Nai to dance which was fine by her. Though Nai liked dance she didn't like dancing with people it was just too… weird. She honestly didn't know.

Still being sixteen Nai couldn't Apperate yet so she became slightly worried at some points. What if she got in a sticky situation? Aomie, having tuned seventeen in January could Apperate. This wasn't a real pleaser to Nai as she sat on the edge of the throng.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" said a guy in his early twenties.

"Um… Victor Crum?" Nai asked looking at the guy.

"Yes, you helped the younger champion" Crum said.

"Well, I'd rather take that dragon instead of helping him now" Nai snorted.

"You… had a fight?" Crum asked sitting down.

"Well, yes" Nai muttered, "Here at the Burrow actually"

"Really?" Crum asked in awe.

"Yeah" Nai said slightly crossly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend-" But Crum didn't get to finish.

"Get outta here" Ron said. He and Hermione had just come off the dance floor.

Crum stood up indignantly.

"You are friends with him?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, yeah" Nai said.

Crum went off in a huff as Ron and Hermione sat down.

"I have never gotten the problem you have with him Ron! I just don't get it! He's a famous Quiddich player and you liked him until he was enrolled in the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Hermione reprimanded Ron. Ron looked sheepishly for a way out of the situation as Hermione continued her tirade. Nai stopped listening.

Then it happened.

Well at least something happened.

As Nai smoothed her dress Aomie, Johanna, Dyane and Vicky joined them sitting down around the white table clothed table. There was a hiss and a silver light shot through the tent top.

Everyone stopped talking and dancing as what looked like a silver ferret Patroness began to speak in the voice of Kinsley Shaklebolt. _"The Ministry or Magic has fallen, Death Eaters are going to the Burrow right now, and you must leave before it's too late!"_ it said before vanishing. Nai made a mental note that if they survived this she would ask Kinsley how to do that.

Too late this registered with the guests. There were many loud pops as Death Eaters apperated into view all over the tent. Nai felt her eyes widen as Aomie stood up whipping out her wand. The rest, besides Vicky and Nai did the same but all chaos had broken loose. It was too late.

Someone grabbed Johanna's shoulder and she flipped the Death Eater over and brought her foot down on the guy's face. The Death Eater screamed Bloody Murder as Hermione grabbed Nai and Aomie with one hand and Ron and Johanna with the other. Vicky and Dyane had the sense to grab on and they Disapperated on the spot.

When the pressing blackness trying to squeeze the air out of the seven was gone they appeared in a black alley way that led off to a brightly lit street. They walked out onto it.

"Where are we?" Ron asked looking up and down.

"I used to go to the movies here with my parents" Hermione said, "The first thing that popped into my head"

Ron frowned.

"Do you have the bag?" Nai asked, "These dress robes are annoying"

"Yeah" Hermione said pulling the small beaded bag out of her other bag she had been carrying.

Nai frowned.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I still have the trace on me, so does Vicky" she said.

"It can't be helped until October and whenever Vicky's birthday is" Hermione said as they walked along.

"That place probably has a lav where we can change" Aomie said pointing to a coffee shop on the corner. There was a murmur of accent from the group and they entered the shop. The lady working there looked happy as they entered. Maybe they didn't get a lot of customers.

After they had changed into their other clothing, the lady came over to them. Her name tag read _**"HI I'M BESS!" **_Aomie looked at her.

"I'll take a double peppermint cappuccino" she said.

Dyane ordered black coffee, Vicky was disallowed to have anything, Nai ordered a pumpkin mocha with extra whip cream, and Ron and Hermione both got chai's. Johanna was last to order and she got a caramel mocha.

They all sat around waiting for their coffee to come.

Hermione dug through her bag and pulled out a book. Beginning to read she didn't even notice when two burly work men in blue jumper suits came in. they looked like the people one might see at an Auto body workshop.

"Your coffee" the lady, Bess said with a deceptively bored voice.

The two workmen sat down and ordered some coffee.

"They look familiar…" Hermione said looking up from what she was reading.

"Yeah, they do" Ron said.

Nai's eyes widened as she stared at the two men.

Too late. Both men jumped to their feet and drew out wands. Pointing them at the group one hissed, "You were too easy to track"

"Yaxly! Dolahove!" Aomie yelled as she dove sideways.

One fired and spell at her but Johanna yelled "PRETEGO!"

The other, Yaxly aimed at Dyane and shouted "AVADA KADAVRA!" Vicky, however in Slythren dived into the path of the killing curse. It hit her with such force she was thrown end over end into a wall. Dyane's eyes grew wide with horror.

Nai, being quite fond of Vicky, threw all caution to the winds and angered that Vicky was most likely dead, screamed "You evil, vile, person! Immobulus! Patrifiacus Totalus! Selencio! Exspellinamus! Stupify!" the rapid fire of spells set Yaxly off balance and he tumbled sideways.

Dolahove looked at Nai.

"Obliviate!" Hermione screamed. She had just caught up with them.

Dolahove stopped.

"Stupify!" Ron said.

Bess, their waiter who had just come out of the back with their coffees dropped the tray and screamed. Luckily the windows were so fogged up and grimy no one saw what was going on inside.

As the jet or red light from Ron's wand and Dolahove keeled over Hermione pointed her wand at Bess and said "Obliviate" quietly.

Bess, after being stunned was dragged over to the pile of bodies behind the counter. Ron switched the sign outside to Closed and they all crowded around Dyane and Vicky. Dyane seemed to be in shock as she sat there next to Vicky who skin was cold and pale.

It seemed to hit the now six, for the first time, Vicky was the first person besides Dumbledore to die in this war. Dyane stood up her jaw set.

"I know my father's secrets. I know we must hunt his Horcruxez" she said her tone icy cold.

Nai stood up too. She patted Dyane's back as Dyane began to re account the story of her childhood in the road side coffee shop.

**DYANE'S STORY (Sorry about this people, it just makes sense this way. I've cut out a lot of what I had planned to put in to make it shorter)**

_Voldamort paced back and forth in front of Dyane. "I have much to tell you my daughter about my rise to power and my accent to immortality" Voldamort said. "But Father, none shall ever be truly immortal shall they be?" Dyane asked her father. "Well, I see that filthy mud bloods and muggles have brought you to shame on your father's ways of magic" Voldamort said. Dyane frowned. "No more than your ways can reflect upon their lives and deaths can they reflect upon my mind and heart" she said. Voldamort laughed his high cold laugh. "I was born right in the orphanage, where my mother died. Then I was raised as a cruel child, always stealing and playing king, but I still steal today, do I not?" he asked his daughter. "You steal the lives of people" Dyane answered the question. "Yes! And I must say that as I grew older things began to happen to me. I was invited to Hogwarts and in my sixth year I found out about a rare piece of magic called a Horcrux. One has to kill to create one, and so, I began my accent to power. I changed my name to Voldamort not Tom Marvolo Riddle! I was the Dark Lord! I made seven horcruxez, someday I want you to kill my arch enemy Harry Potter, and I will be the most powerful wizard ever!" Voldamort cried._

_Five years later_

_The words still rang in the ears of Twelve year old Dyane as she walked slowly toward the doors to the entrance of Mr. Bricker's house. She wasn't looking forward to being home for the holidays. She had just completed another miserable year at Smelting's. There wasn't really much to look forward too really, just a bunch of scolding and yelling sitting down by the drafty freezer and what not. Sighing and bracing herself Dyane pushed the door open. She had soon left the June heat behind and was cooking something in a frying pan on the stove in the sweltering hot kitchen. And explosion of noise made her turn to see her step-father, though she had never really thought of it that way storming into the kitchen screaming about taxes_

_Three years later_

_Fifteen year old Dyane was once again walking home in the June heat. She like always wasn't looking forward to her vacation but something was wrong. She knew it as she stepped in front of the tan house. For one the door was off its hinges and slightly ajar. Fear coursed through Dyane as she slowly pushed the door open. A stronger wave of heat hit her as she did so. Gasping she looked inside. Blood spattered the wall and small fires burned everywhere. Her favorite lamp had been turned over and the cord to the small lift to Dyane's room had been cut. Worst of all Dyane's step-dad Mr. Bricker, lay face down on the floor and wasn't moving. "YOU HAVE COME!" shouted a high cold voice. The voice brought back memories to Dyane. She froze and turned around. "YOU! YOU DESTORYED MY HOME!" she cried picking up the hot frying pan that had been sitting on the stove to fend off the one who had destroyed her life for good. Lord Voldamort stepped through the doorway into the kitchen. "No!" she screamed._

_One year later_

_Shivering Dyane shook off the feeling of being watched that she walked slowly down the road. Looking over her shoulder for the sixth time she froze. Someone was coming out of the wood. A tall man with silver bread. "Hello Dyane. I'm Albus Dumbledore, let us walk" said the man. _

Present day Dyane finished her story and took a deep breath.

Nai frowned.

"Horcruxez, I've never heard of them!" Hermione said puzzled.

"It's a very rare dark piece of magic" Dyane said.

Hermione frowned then snorted, "Where would one read about this?" she asked.

"Oh, Restricted Section of the library!" Dyane said. She seemed to still be getting over the shock of the death of Vicky who lay in the corner dead and cold.

"I have a score to settle with Potter" Nai said.

Aomie nodded, "We don't have time to hunt the Horcruxez" she agreed.

"Maybe we could hunt them while we're looking for Harry and Voldamort. We're not going to find them while" Ron suggested.

"Well, fine" Nai said.

Hermione took Nai and Aomie by one hand and Ron and Johanna by the other. Dyane put her hand on one of Hermione's shoulders and Hermione turned on her heel and Disappeated. The pressing blackness appeared around them for the second time that night and began to squeeze the air out of them. When the blackness was gone Nai blinked to adjust to the sudden morning light.

"Morning?" Aomie inquired falling sideways because of her leg.

"Yes, we half way across the world, I don't know where though" Hermione said.

Nai grinned. "I led the Apperition" she said.

"But… you've never done any Apperition and how did you know this place?" Ron objected.

"Oh, World Tour" Nai explained.

Dyane looked stunned at the wood around them. "I'll start the boundaries you get the tent and let's get something cooking" she said.

Nai nodded and stuck her arm in the bag. It went up to her shoulder as she dug around. Giving up on waiting Aomie stepping over and pointed her wand at the bag and called "ACIO TENT!" the tent came flying out of the bag and into Nai's hands.

Nai caught it just like she had caught the Quaffel so many times and began to set the tent up as Dyane, Johanna, Hermione and Ron sprinted around the area.

"PRETEGO MAXIMUS! MUFFELIOTO! SELENCIO!" they cried. Other incantations we done by Johanna who seemed to be skilled at it.

Finally, after it reached midafternoon, they finished their spells and protective charms.

"We need to be faster" Nai said looking up at the sky trying to judge how long it had taken. On the forest floor Hermione had started a fire and was cooking something that smelled amazing. Nai walked over and looked in the pot before grinning.

"SOUP!" she cried. One of her favorites, next to pizza and pasta. And grilled cheese. And cheese. And… well, never mind.

Hermione pointed her wand at the bag. "Acio bowls" and just like that a pile of bowls had flown into Hermione's outstretched hands and she was dishing out the soup. Just so you know, soup isn't a morning food really but they all ate it.

"All I had last night was cake and pie" Johanna said.

"Me too!" Ron said after swallowing another gulp of hot soup.

Dyane was very quiet.

"Nai…" she finally said, "I remember something like a locket falling next to Dumbledore off the tower. Perhaps, well look"

Dyane held out a locket for them all to see. Nai stared at it. Hermione gasped.

"Slytheren's Locket!" Aomie and Ron said together.

"No, a fake" Dyane said, "I think the real one _is_ one of the Horcruxez though because Harry and Dumbledore went looking for it the night of his death: she explained, "If it is the Locket, and if it is the Horcrux, we need to find and destroy it before something bad happens"

"Like Ginny and the diary!" Ron said.

"Exactly" Dyane said being told the story of their second year.

"We need Headquarters where we can be safer and get supplies easily" Nai said.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Hermione suggested, "It's close to Hogwarts so we can keep an eye on Snape"

"No" Nai said shaking her head.

"How about Grymmold Place?" Aomie asked.

"Yes, that would work" Nai said.

"Tomorrow we go there" Hermione said and Johanna nodded in agreement.

"Until then, I'm turning in!" Nai yawned, "G'night"


	20. Grymmold Place

**! Thank you all who reviewed me! I really enjoy the feedback on the stuff I'm writing! I hope this chapter no matter how short will be pleasing to read for all of you. I really hope I got all the descriptions right! I'm not sure on the whole Grymmold Place thing but hey! I'm very sorry I haven't updated for a while I'm working on detailed profiles for Nai, Aomie, and Dyane. I've also been preoccupied. So sorry about not updating. **

Number Twelve Grymmold Place wasn't the nicest place into the world. No in fact it was dirty and grungy covered in dirt and not technically visible to the muggle eye. Which helped a lot due to its old fashioned style and the dirt that caked the walls. And most of all it wasn't the ideal place for headquarters. Well, with the filthy, muttering, thieving house elf named Creature inside. But it would have to do.

Nai and her parents had always "Made do". The truth was Nai was getting sick of it. She had spent her whole year at Hogwarts, always living over shadowed by Dyane, always making do. No she was about done with making do for sure.

But as they appeared right on the doorstep Nai was in need of a nice safe place she could rest. They all balanced on the threshold precariously as Aomie grabbed the handle of the door and pushed through the doorway. Johanna grabbed Dyane's collar to pull her in to keep her from toppling into the street and being seen.

As soon as they were all through the door slammed shut. A wind ripped through the house pushing them against the wall and the door. From the dust around the floor and the windows a ghost arose. A ghost of Dumbledore. Hermione screamed as it came forward speaking in a grating voice: "ARE YOU SEVERUS SNAPE?"

Nai figured it was something that Dumbledore had set for Snape if he ever returned. Which made Nai begin to wonder if the old headmaster's death had been planned between the two.

"NO, WE ARE STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS!" Johanna replied in an equally high and grating voice that echoed off the walls of the old house. It was so loud Nai was surprised it didn't wake the slumbering picture of Mrs. Black that was on the wall and send her screaming. The dust ghost dissipated leaving the hallway open to the six.

None of them stepped forward. None of them wanted to trigger another trap. Aomie frowned. "Hermione do the spell that detects other spells please" she said to Hermione who was still shaking from what they had just seen.

Hermione raised her wand and muttered an incantation that none of the others could hear. It was like a warm wind raced through the house as it looked for other spells.

"Nothing" Hermione said in a small voice.

"C'mon!" Nai taking up a brisk walk down the corridor.

They followed her into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, cleaning a seat was the oldest house elf someone would ever see in their whole life. His skin hung off his bones and his ears drooped sadly toward the ground. He held a rag in one hand and was wiping the seat of a chair at the long table.

"Filthy mud-bloods and blood traitors have returned. What would Creature's mistress say" the elf said.

"Creature" said Nai with a sudden idea to shut the old house elf up.

"The mud-blood speaks to Creature, but no, Creature will not answer. Creature's lips are sealed" Creature said in his low voice.

"Creature you listen to me good and you hear!" Nai said firmly. Everyone was looking at her now.

"But Creature won't listen…" Creature muttered.

"Here! Take this and be happy with us being here!" Nai said thrusting the locket at him. The fake locket.

"The mud-blood offered Creature a locket… Creature is not sure… no… no… Creature hasn't been given anything before. Creature would like that… but it is from the mud-blood who dares to stand there as bold as any Black…. But Creature can smell her fear… she is scared of what is coming as the Dark Lord rises to power again… she is very scared of the Dark Lord… and of her friend… my master who deserted me… ooh, how Creature would like to get back that blood traitor… no… no…" Creature muttered under his breath but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"OH, DANG IT CREATURE! IT'S FROM SLYTHREN HIMSELF AND JUST TAKE THE LOCKET AND BE HAPPY!" Nai nearly screamed no paying attention to her voice level whatsoever. Everyone around her put their hands to their ears.

"The mud-blood tries to command Creature… Creature does not like that" Creature said under his breath.

Nai bent over so she was almost nose to nose with Creature then waved the locket back and forth like a pendulum. Creature's eyes followed the locket as it swayed.

"Creature wants it…" he said to himself.

"Want it?" Nai asked.

"Creature does want it!" Creature said.

"You can have it if you're nice to us and stop muttering and cook good food and you can help us and house keep and not tell on what we're doing" Nai said.

"And not leave this house and give us all that we need here" Aomie added.

Creature nodded vigorously.

Nai handed him the locket and rushed off to do something. Nai grinned at her fellows and pulled out a chair before sitting down.

"So, you're saying these Horcrux thingies, the locket is one of them and the one we gave to Creature is not… so where is the real Horcrux?" Johanna asked Dyane.

"Um… I don't know" Dyane said puzzled.

"Wait…" Ron said, "Mundungus ransacked this joint right?"

"Yes…" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Creature!" Ron yelled.

Creature came back into the room.

"I want you to hunt Mundungus Fletcher" Ron commanded.

Creature nodded, snapped his fingers together and disappeared with a loud crack.

"So…" Johanna said, "Whadda we do now?"

Harry stood before Voldamort. It had been hard to get away from the Dursley's but he had pulled it off in the mid-summer. He was waiting.

Waiting.

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!" Voldamort cried in a high voice.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I WANT YOU, MY SERVANT TO CARRY OUT MY PLAN AND THEN YOU WILL FOLLOW THE OTHERS WHEN THEY RETURN TO HOGWARTS! BUT FIRST YOU MUST DO WHAT TASK I SET TO YOU!" Voldamort said loudly.

Harry nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked the Dark Lord.

"I want you to find the Sword of Gryffondor and hide it in the forest before luring the blond one, Nai, out of their protection and I want you to give it to her. Once you do I want you to leave, but I must tell you to stay very close to them. They need the Sword. It will be the downfall!" Voldamort said cruelly.

Harry nodded.

However much he liked Nai, how sweet and nice and funny she was, she had almost attempted to kill him and she _had _mase fun of him. And she _had_ hexed Cho Chang but… he still liked her. He liked her smile. And her hair. She had awesome hair. And he liked the jokes she told and the way she laughed. But he had to push these thoughts out of his mind. He worked for the Dark Lord now and he couldn't spare time for thinking about his previous crushes.

He nodded once again and turned on his heel.

"I have faith in you Harry" Voldamort said grinning his red eyes gleaming.

"I know you do my master" Harry said quietly.

**Thank you for reading this chapter of my story. Please, please, PLEEEEAAAAASE review. I have just a few questions but that's all really. The things in parenthesis are side notes so you don't really need to read them but can if you want to. So here you go:**

**What would be the pros and cons of touching of what is happening to Taren, Jonah and Ginny (Will be touched on a little sometime soon)?**

**How do you feel about Voldamort's evil plan? (Think about it. If they have the sword, then they would go through anything to get to the Horcruxez and kill them which would give more opportunities for Voldamort to try and kill them)**

**How do you think the whole chosen one thing should play out? (Well, with Harry working for Voldamort then it would render him being the Chosen One being usless)**

**How do you think Nai should react when she and Harry meet? Should she hate him or like him or still have a small crush on him?**

**Did I emphasize enough on Vicky's death? (Last chapter note really related at all)**

**Who should Nai end up liking in the end?**

**Now that that's over with you can type the answers in your reviews or PM me. Preferably in the reviews. I hope you liked this one even though it is the shortest one yet in retrospect, and by number of words.**


	21. The New Order

**Hi! I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in several weeks I just got distracted with life. You know. But here is the next chapter. There is a few questions at the bottom. Please read and review!**

When Nai awoke the next morning she was feeling defeated.

She had had a dream about Harry, Hermione, Ron, Aomie, and her when they were younger. She sat back against the wall because she was sitting on the floor and looked at Aomie's sleeping form.

Aomie's short black hair was sticking up just slightly.

Nai got to her feet and walked down the steps into the hallway.

Sighing she opened the door and nearly screamed.

Harry was standing right there in front of her.

She kicked out hard with her foot at his shins.

"Flipeno!" he said lazily and Nai slammed into the stairs cracking her head on the wood.

"Why are you here" Nai said standing back up.

"I'm here to tell you, if you want to keep your life you'll forget anything Dyane ever told you!" Harry said.

"I don't believe you. And if anything, I would want to die! At least I would die in service of the Order!" Nai shot at him.

"You'll come around" Harry said.

"No I won't! I will die in the service of the Order of the Phoenix and you'll be in Voldamort's service! That's right I am not afraid of the name anymore!" Nai spat.

"THE ORDER IS DEAD NAI! GIVE UP OR DIE!" Harry said nearly shouting.

"I spit on your threats Potter" Nai said and spat at his feet.

"Since when am I Potter to you Natty?" Harry asked a bit of the old, nice, good Harry showing through.

"Since you entered the service of Voldamort" Nai said turning away, "Now get out!"

"You're hunting Horcruxez aren't you?" Harry stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nai said entering the kitchen.

Harry look down from her tense shoulder to her hand where pressed against her jeans her wand was.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Harry said.

"Like you said Potter, the Order is dead. Our only hope is gone. _He_ wins" Nai said turning back to look at him.

"You always wanted to fight back though" Harry said.

"Who cares? Voldamort won" Nai said.

"What do you know? You're just a little girl!" Harry said. He immediately wished the words back in his mouth as soon as he had spoken them.

Nai spun on the spot to face him her eyes blazing with anger her hair flying wildly.

"You know what!" Nai yelled not giving any heed to sound, "All you are is a traitor! You have no respect for people's feelings! Just leave me alone! And I'm twice the wizard than you'll ever be!"

"Natty!" Harry said genuinely hurt.

"I don't want to hear your pleading. I am sick of everyone calling tiny! Like I can't make a difference! But I can! You just wait and see Harry Potter! You just wait when I stand and fight Lord Voldamort! I may die but anything is better than hearing I can't make a difference!" Nai said.

Then without warning, she brought her fist up and punched him in the face.

"I'll leave you alone then" Harry said bending his head and clutching his hand to his now broken nose.

"You do that" Nai said coldly and without a trace of regret.

Harry turned and walked into the hall.

He opened the door.

"I'll know where to find you if I have need" Harry said.

"I hope you die in the Apperition!" Nai shot after him.

"I'm going to miss you when Voldamort and I rule" Harry said sadly before disappearating.

"I will be strong" Nai whispered. She walked back into the kitchen and sank to the floor her eyes welling with tears.

It had been the straw that broke the camel's back she realized.

Nai wrapped her arms around her knees like she'd used to when she was a little girl lying by the small fire in the grate.

It wasn't long until she felt someone hugging her and stroking her hair like her Mother used to.

"It's okay. Go ahead and cry" Johanna said.

Nai sat up a little.

"I'm seventeen" she said to her cousin, "It's time we take responsibility!"

"OKAY! Everybody listen up! We've called you here to form a new Order!" Nai yelled to the crowd all gather in Grymmold Place.

"Ooh! What should we call it?" asked Padma Patil.

Nai grinned.

"That is up to all of us!" she said, "Now if you would please direct your attention to my dear cousin Johanna!"

Johanna held up a piece of paper and a quill.

"You will all sign this! Then Hermione will put a spell of her own making to keep this secret!" Johanna said putting it down on the table in the middle of the crowded room.

The list went as follows:

Nai Parks

Aomie Fury

Dyane Mystery

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasly

Fred Weasly

Ginnerva Weasly

George Weasly

Bill Weasly

Fleur Weasly

Taren Parks

Johanna Fable

Jonah Fable

Neville Longbottom

Padma Patil

Pavati Patil

Lavender Brown

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnegan

Luna Lovegood

Cho Chang

Ella Fury

Athena Harrows

Lee Jordan

"Twenty-Four people" Nai said grinning at them all.

"What should we name it?" Padma asked again.

"How about TKVTF?" Pavati suggested.

"Wha-?" Nai said.

"The Kill Voldamort Task Force!" Pavati explained.

"Why not Teenage Army?" Luna Lovegood asked dreamily.

"What about the Arcane Order of Magic?" Athena asked.

"Or just the Order of the Army!" Lee Jordan said.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll have one!" Aomie said, "Now… WHO'S STARVING LIKE ME?"

To Harry his meeting with Nai had been discouraging.

As he was walking along the dark and somewhat shady neighborhood near the Seven Dials he couldn't help running it over again in his mind.

"_And I'm twice the wizard than you'll ever be!"_

"_And I'm twice the wizard than you'll ever be!"_

Harry sighed deeply and looked toward the skyline. He could have Appearated straight back to Voldamort but something pushed at the back of his mind.

"_No I won't! I will die in the service of the Order of the Phoenix and you'll be in Voldamort's service! That's right I am not afraid of the name anymore!"_

Harry remembered when he and Nai would play Seeker against each other even though Nai failed at being a Seeker.

Ginny had taken over that spot.

Harry remembered the first time he had met Nai.

She had tripped and thrown all her books onto him. He had helped her up.

"_Thanks, what's your name"_ she had said.

"_Harry. Harry Potter" _

"_Hi, I'm Nai Parks!"_ she had shaken his hand and they had become friends.

All this made Harry's head hurt.

He saw a shadow detach itself from a building and approach him.

All of a sudden from the dark loomed a gaunt ghostlike face!

"Da Dark Lord calls vor vu 'Arry Potter" said the woman standing in front of him.

It was an unknown Death Eater.

"Yes, I will go" Harry said.

"Ooh! I am so worried about them!" Mrs. Weasly said as she looked out into the grain fields.

"Molly. I am sure they're fine!" Mr. Weasly reassured her.

"I don't know Arthur!" Mrs. Weasly said.

"Dunno! First Ron disappears and then Fred, George, Ginny, and Bill go too!" Tonks said.

Lupin patted Tonk's arm.

"I don't know" Mrs. Weasly said her brow furrowing.

"They are fine" Mr. Weasly said.

Just at that moment fire filled the sky.

All four wizards whipped their wands out and pointed them upward.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Bellatrix Lastronge swooped down from the sky and leaped of her broomstick.

Mrs. Weasly pointed her wand at the other witch.

"What did you do with our family?" Mr. Weasly demanded.

"All your children are safe for now! But you'll be the bait!" Bellatrix said.

"NO!" they all looked straight at her.

"We'll die before you capture us!" Tonks shouted.

"Such fun!" Bellatrix screamed.

**Thanks again for reading my work. I know it's not the longest but I have some longer ones coming. I just have a few questions and we should be good.**

**Should I make the other Fanfictions about the other years of Nai at Hogwarts?**

**This is not really related but is Nai a Mary Sue?**

**What should Nai's Order be called?**

**Should Nai even lead it?**

**Should Harry start his own evil operations behind Voldamort's back?**

**Did I miss anyone important on the list of joiners to the Order?**

**How do you think their journey for the Horcruxez should play out?**

**Should two different 'Quests' per say be going on at once? **

**NEW!**

**NEED TO READ!**

**I am having a short OC contest for an OC that MIGHT be included as evil or good.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Personality:**

**MARY SUES WILL NOT BE CONSIDERED**


	22. Getting Ready for the Ministry

**HI HO!**

**Look! I am updating again soon so hold on! Thanks for all who reviewed me! There are some questions at the end. Review me your answers if you please! I can't tell what you want if you don't tell me!**

Nai bent her head over the book she was reading and tried to read the caption again.

_Hippogriffs are dangerous but magnificent creatures… they have feathers on their wings and…_

Nai could read the rest.

"AOMIE! Be a friend and get me some new contacts! I've had these in for a few days now!" Nai yelled.

_Hippogriffs are…_

Aomie came into the kitchen and joined Nai at the table where she was sitting with new contacts.

Nai hastily put them in and turned to Aomie.

"When do you think Creature will be back?" Nai asked.

"Dunno" Aomie said shrugging.

As if on cue a loud crack filled the air then a voice.

"GE'OFF!" Mundungus Fletcher was lying on the table Creature standing over him.

"Creature brought the traitor that took and pillaged this house!" Creature said triumphantly.

"Great work Creature!" Nai said.

"I said GE'OFF!" Mundungus said raising his voice on the last word.

Dyane, Ron, Johanna, and Hermione entered the room.

"Hey ol' Dungie! Got yourself into a mess have you?" Ron asked.

"Ron" Hermione reprimanded.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Mundungus! We know that you erm… borrowed from here so tell us what you took!" Nai said.

"Did you take something that looked like what Creature is wearing?" Aomie asked.

"You mean a filthy pillowcase? Naw! I don't want that kinda stuff!" Mungungus said.

"No the locket!" Nai said as Johanna opened her mouth to say something rude.

"Well, yeah! I'd done everything and all so I went and looked in me haul. I saw a locket but didn't think much of it! was it worth somethin'?" Mundungus asked.

"Nothing besides sentimental value" Aomie said quickly.

"Oh" Mundungus said sadly.

"Wait! You _sold_ it?" Nai asked.

"Yep!" Mundungus said.

"To who?" Nai asked.

"Well, I was sellin' me wears when _she_ came up to me. She said I didn't 'ave me street permit and that she would let me off if'in I gave her one of me wears. Well, I said yes of course and she chose the locket. Pitty, thought it would we worth me while" Mundungus said.

"What did she look like?" Nai asked.

"Like a _toad"_ Mundungus said.

"OKAY! Everyone get to work! Fred! George! You need to grab some ingredients for the potion! Taren! Help Hermione prepare it! Lavender! Go with Fred and George!" Nai shouted to her section.

Across the way Johanna clapped her hands together.

"OKAY! Listen up or I'll make you! I need three female hairs and a male hair from ministry officials! Preferably high ranking! Padma…" Johanna continued to tell them where they should stand and watch.

A little ways away from Johanna Aomie stood.

"My team! Scout out the ministry entrance! Do not get seen!" she said.

"If we do, can we use of Fred and George's distractions?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Yes!" Aomie said.

Dyane was instructing other seventh years on more protective charming to put around the house.

Ron was looking at his group.

"We need to find new wands to use for entry!" he said.

"Why not just use that wands of the knocked out ministry officials?" Athena Harrows piped up.

"Good point!" Ron said.

Everyone set to work on their various jobs.

Ron came over to Nai.

"We have nothing to do!" He said.

"RON! And his group I guess. I need you guys to map out any possible delays to our plan!" Nai said giving them a new task.

Taren came up to Nai.

"The preparations are complete!" she said.

"Great sis!" Nai said as she turned to Jonah who was pushing his way through the crowd toward her.

"Aomie! As my current second in command! I say please deal with this I haven't slept all night!" Nai continued.

Indeed Aomie could see the bags under Nai's eyes and the way her usually not quite straight posture was very droopy.

"Right away ma'am!" Aomie said.

Nai pretty much staggered out of the room and down the hall.

As soon as her head touched her pillow she was asleep.

"_NAI!" you're such a freak! Such a freak!" the words echoed through her head as Nai was looking up at Sloan Cudlee._

"_Leave me alone… alone!" Nai shouted. She realized her voice was echoing too._

"_HAHA! Baby, freaky, Nai Parks! Parks" Sloan said._

"_I said leave me alone… alone!" Nai said more forcefully._

"_Why don't you give us a pretty little magic trick and we'd leave!" said Sloan._

_Nai had been so angry._

_Suddenly the temperature dropped. Ice crystals formed in Nai's hair but Sloan and his band of cronies had had their feet frozen solid to the pavement of the outside basketball court._

"_NAI! YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK!" Sloan yelled as the dream dissolved._

"NAI!" someone however was still shouting her name.

"Leave me alone Sloan!" Nai said sleepily not opening her eyes.

Nai felt someone stroke her hair.

"Wake up sweetie" she heard Johanna's voice.

Really. That girl had a soft side no matter how she acted.

"It's okay. Sloan isn't gonna bother you again remember?" Johanna said.

Sloan had moved to The Americas a little after Nai had been entered in Hogwarts.

Nai slowly sat up and coughed a long hacking cough.

"Are you sick?" Johanna asked taking up her normal attitude again.

Nai shook her head.

"I'm fine" she said before doubling over coughing.

"You _are_ sick!" Aomie said. She had been sitting against the wall her knees pulled to her chest.

"Maybe" Nai said.

"I know what can cheer you up!" Aomie said.

"What?" Nai asked before coughing again.

"A Happy Birthday Eve Party! We can plan it then have a girl's day out!" Aomie explained.

"Whose birthday is it tomorrow?" Nai asked.

"OH, not tomorrow! We have one week to prepare for it" Aomie said.

"But whose birthday?" Nai pressed.

"Silly, silly Nai!" Johanna laughed, "Yours!"

"How long have I been asleep?" Nai asked as ten minutes later they clambered down the stairs.

Nai coughed again.

"Twenty-two hours, eight minutes and fifty-seven seconds right about… NOW!" Aomie said checking her new watch.

"Where did you get that?" Nai asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Aomie asked.

"Um… on second thought… NO!" Nai said.

"Thought so!" Aomie said grinning.

They entered the dining room and sat down only to find that Dyane was already sitting there.

"I am sorry, Nai. I want to control the group!" Dyane said.

"Sure" Nai said before deluging in another fit of coughing.

"I mean take control!" Dyane said who had been hoping for a bigger response than 'Sure'.

"I did say sure didn't I?" Nai asked before coughing again.

"Aren't you gonna protest?" Dyane asked.

Aomie elbowed her friend.

"You're supposed to say something like 'Oh no! Dyane is going to take control and I can't rule' or something like that!" she said.

"Oh! Oh no! Dyane is going to take control and I can't rule!" Nai said.

"Now you duel!" Aomie said.

"Eh. I'll do it later" Nai said sitting down and beginning to cough.

"So, can I lead?" Dyane asked.

Nai shrugged.

"If you want" Nai coughing again.

"What about dueling me for the position?" Dyane demanded.

"You know what Dyane? I don't really want to lead!" Nai lied.

"Convincing!" Johanna said, "But not true!"

"JOHANNA!" Nai said.

"Truth to be told" Johanna said shrugging.

"Well anyway. I'll lead" Dyane said and walked over to the chart.

Nai doubled over coughing.

Dyane crossed out _1. Nai Parks_ and wrote instead _Dyane Mystery_

"Should I kick you out of the Order?" Dyane mused.

"What?" Nai's head snapped up and her wand was in her hand in two seconds.

"You're not seventeen for one week!" Dyane said grinning, "You can't use magic!"

"But I can!" Johanna said.

"And so can I!" Aomie said.

"Friends! Lovely" Dyane said.

Nai began to cough again.

Dyane turned away.

"I won't kick you out for the moment!" she said.

"You're so kind!" Aomie said sarcastically.

"Whatevs!" Dyane said.

Taren ran in her auburn hair flying.

"What?" Nai asked before coughing.

"We've got the stuff we need and are starting the Pollejuice Potion!" Taren said.

**So, time for the questions huh? Here they are as follows:**

**Do you think Dyane should stay in charge?**

**Did I spell Mundungus's name right?**

**Was there any humor in this chapter?**

**Has there been enough humor in the whole story?**

**What do you think should happen next?**

**Have I been going on about Nai, Johanna, and Aomie too much in the latest chapters?**

**Is it way off the plotline of the original Harry Potter Books?**

**Thanks for all your reviews again!**

**Bye! I'm going to update soon!**


End file.
